An Awfully Big Adventure
by GracelesslyFalling
Summary: "You mean she didn't tell you about me?" Peter asked, his eyebrows rising as he looked at Henry. His grip tightened on Jane's wrist as he looked back at her. "Shame Jane. Did your first kiss mean nothing?" His mocking tone only made Jane angrier and she pulled roughly against Peter until he released his hold on her.
1. Chapter 1: Anywhere But Here

Chapter 1 Anywhere But There

"So we're just supposed to chill here and hope Emma and my mom can save the town in time?" The small blonde girl asked as she sat in the middle of the street watching the vines crawl their way around the shop facades. She was following her mother's orders and keeping Henry as well as herself away from the mines. That's where Regina was, along with Emma, Mary Margaret, and David. They were desperately trying to prevent the town from being swallowed by the jungle, and by the looks of it they weren't succeeding.

"We'll be fine Jane. They can do this." Ruby answered firmly, though she had to admit she was losing hope.

"Yeah, if there's one thing Regina excels at, it's magic." Will added from Jane's right. There was a hint of anger in his voice, reminding Jane that he still resented her mom for the curse. It was true, Will was still untrusting of the Evil Queen, and not only because he was forced to spend 28 years away from his crew. It had also created a false life where all Jane's memories of him had vanished as if she had never met him while his remained. Every day had been torture. Even now, once her memories were back, things still weren't exactly the same between them.

"Get over it mini hook. Moping doesn't befit a pirate," Ruby commented, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between the group. She hated when Will got all moody. Though it was a little less awkward than when he was so obviously pining over her best friend. The only reason Ruby agreed to tag along with the two half the time was to prevent things from getting too awkward. Yep, she was the voluntary cock block.

"I can't just sit here anymore," Jane announced, interrupting Ruby and Will's bickering and turning around to face her brother. True, they were told to stay there, but when did Henry and her ever listen to their mother. Besides, if these really were their last moments of living she wanted to spend it with her family. "Henry?!" Jane called out in confusion when she realized he was no longer sitting behind her.

"Looks like he's a step ahead of you," Ruby murmured as she took in the empty pavement around them.

"Damn it!" Jane muttered as she took off down the street. How could Henry leave without her? Did he think she would try to stop him? She wouldn't, she wanted to be where the action was as much as the kid.

It was as she was cutting down a side street that Jane noticed the vines on the buildings start to retract. Pausing in her mad dash to the mines Jane marveled at the proof that her mother had actually saved the town. She was about to continue on her original path so she could celebrate the success, until movement to her right caught her attention.

"Henry!" Jane cried out when she realized it was him. And he wasn't alone. Tamara and Greg were dragging him along with a grip that looked as though it would hurt. It froze Jane's blood when she realized they were headed for the docks. They were trying to kidnap her little brother. Not cool. Without a second thought she took off sprinting towards them, her thick braid thumping against her back with every stride. They had already started running faster after they heard her yelling Henry's name, but Jane was younger and had 28 years of high school track practices under her belt. She caught up to them right before they hit the docks, wrapping her arms tightly around Henry, trying to pull him loose. Regardless of being on the track team, she wasn't as strong as the two adults. Still, she didn't let go, even when she heard her mother and Emma screaming for the both of them. Not even when Henry and she were forced into a portal.

The landing was hard, even harder seeing as Henry had landed on top of Jane, knocking the breath out of her and paralyzing her for a few seconds. It was enough time for Greg and Tamara to fall through after them. Pushing Henry off of her, Jane attempted to get her brother as far away from the two psychos who had tortured their mom and tried to kill their whole town without much success. Greg quickly grabbed a hold of Henry's jacket, recovering from his fall faster than Jane had.

"You've got nowhere to go." Greg murmured before letting go of Henry. Jane's immediate reaction was to grab her brother, pulling him closer so he was out of Greg's reach. Whatever the psychos wanted her brother for it wouldn't be good, and Jane would do whatever it took to keep Henry safe.

As Tamara was gloating about completing their mission Jane tuned her out, glancing around at their surroundings. They were on a small beach by a lake that was surrounded by jungle on every side. Where were they? It didn't feel like the Enchanted Forest to her. No, the Enchanted forest wasn't this wild or untamed. She could practically feel the magic humming underneath her feet. Though she had no magic, Jane was more than accustomed to it. The Enchanted Forest had magic, but not like this place did.

"Neverland?! You're here to destroy Neverland?" Jane tuned back into the conversation when she heard Henry answering the question she had been pondering. It wasn't exactly the answer she would have hoped for. Neverland was nothing but bad news. It housed evil greater than even the Enchanted Forest. It was no wonder the place was thrumming with magic.

"We need to find cover." Jane interrupted the conversation that she had once again lost track of. She was met with resistance as the 'adults' didn't want to do anything without contacting the 'home office.' Unfortunately for them, their radio was dead, full of sand. It only made Jane's stomach twist more. He knew they were there. They needed to move before he found them. Luckily the adults were finally agreeing with her as they shoved Henry and her forward into the Jungle. When they stopped in the middle of a clearing after walking no more than ten minutes Jane wanted to scream. This was not hiding. It only got worse when Greg lit a fire. Was he trying to signal their location to every occupant on the island?

"Are you making s'mores?" Henry asked sarcastically once Greg finally got a fire lit.

"I'm building a signal." Greg responded tightly, obviously not in the mood for sarcasm. "We need to let the home office know we're here."

"Are you crazy? We are in the middle of a fucking jungle. There. Is. No. Home. Office." Jane bit out in frustration, but Greg wasn't listening, only demanding that she and Tamara gather more wood for the fire. Jane made her own demand of him cutting Henry loose of the plastic cuffs they had him in since they had kidnapped him from Storybook. When he ignored her request, she ignored his, crossing her arms defiantly. He was about to force her to help when rustling came from nearby trees. It had Jane uncrossing her arms and taking a step closer to Henry as they all looked around to find the source of the noise. It didn't take long before boys with hoods and weapons stepped out from the jungle in front of them.

"Who are you?" Greg demanded when the group of boys came to a standstill not 5 feet from where they stood.

"We're the home office," a familiar voice rang out, dripping with sarcasm as the tall boy in the front of the group spread out his arms. Jane's heart stopped for a moment before slamming into overdrive. If it was who she thought it was, then _he_ wouldn't be far behind. "Welcome to Neverland."

"The home office is a bunch of teenagers," Tamara spat out in disbelief. Henry was the one to correct her, calling the group by their real name: the lost boys.

"Look at that," The tall boy murmured with a smirk. He hadn't noticed Jane yet, she was too far in the back, behind Tamara who was several inches taller than her.

"Why do the lost boys want to destroy magic?" Henry asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Who said we want to do that?" The boy answered, his smirk curling up into a slight smile of satisfaction. His smile only grew when Greg interrupted, claiming that destroying magic had been their mission. Jane couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Greg, he was still under the delusion that he was going to destroy magic. Even after seeing physical evidence of the holes in their assignments and plans.

"Now the boy, hand him over." The tall boy's demand was what brought Jane out of her thoughts and back to the conversation. It was a bad habit she had, zoning out of conversations and missing important details. Though this time, she didn't quite care about the details as much as that last statement.

"Not a chance," Jane answered assertively, stepping in front of Henry and getting her first good look at a face she hadn't seen in years. It hadn't changed at all, frozen in youth. The cut across his right cheek had healed, though there was a prominent scar left behind. Jane would have expected the magic of the island would be able to heal it. What she didn't know was he hadn't wanted it to heal completely. The scar stood as a reminder of what he had been through to get there, to Neverland. As Jane looked into the boy's eyes, she could see the surprise and recognition before his stony expression melted the tiniest of bits. "You're not taking him Felix."

There was a confused muttering among the lost boys when the strange blonde girl they had never seen spoke the name of the second in command. Who was she to know Felix? There had only ever been one girl on the island before, the one kept locked up for safe keeping. Felix himself seemed surprised to see her, though not in the same way. He recognized the girl. He knew her. He had just never thought he'd see her again.

"I'm afraid that's not up to you. Jane." Felix responded once he had composed himself. Tamara, thinking he meant it was her and Greg's decision, demanded to know how they were going to end magic and get off the island first. Felix looked from her to Greg, a sadistic smile on his face, as he said words that sent a chill down Jane's spine. "You're not getting home."

"Then you're not getting the boy," Greg countered, as if he was in control of the situation. It only made Felix chuckle. It was dark, and slightly creepy. Not at all how Jane had remembered it.

"Well of course we are," Felix responded as the wind picked up and the fire went out. This would not end well. Those were Jane's thoughts as she hugged her arms around herself and watched as a dark, semi-solid shape flew down at Greg. Within Seconds it had ripped Greg's shadow from his body, leaving him to fall dead to the ground. Just as his body hit, and the black thing Jane realized was a shadow had disappeared, the fire blazed up again. "Get the boy," Felix ordered, his eyes moving from the man's dead body to Jane's shocked face.

"Run Henry!" Jane shouted, turning to give him a starting push. Thankfully he listened to her, taking off into the jungle as half of the group followed after him. She was half afraid he would turn back and see she wasn't following. He wouldn't keep running if she wasn't running with him. Thankfully he fully believed that Jane was right behind him. Instead, she remained where she was, knowing that if she could stall the rest of the group from chasing after Henry, perhaps he stood a chance of getting away. She almost regretted staying behind when Tamara fell with a cry, an arrow in her back. The archer had already reloaded and was aiming the next arrow at her heart.

"Stop," Felix ordered, batting the boy's bow so that it was no longer a threat to Jane. "The girl will not be harmed." He added before stepping closer to Jane. He moved slowly, as though he was approaching a scared rabbit that would bolt at any moment. Truth be told, Jane thought about it. She was confident she could outrun Felix. The arrow from the boy behind him was what she was worried about. As soon as Felix was close enough, he grabbed her, pulling out some rope and tying her wrists together in front of her. Great, she should have run when she had the chance.

"Nice to see you too," She muttered sarcastically, jerking away from Felix once he was finished. She didn't get very far as Felix was still holding the end of the rope like a leash. With the rope that bound her, Jane couldn't move more than three feet away from whoever was holding the end of it. When Felix began moving in the opposite direction that Henry had ran, dragging Jane along with him, it confused her. If he wanted Henry so bad, why were they not following him?

"Where are we going?" Jane asked as she followed behind Felix as slowly as she could. If she had to be tied to him she was at least going to make it as painful as possible of an experience.

"We're just making a quick pit stop before returning to camp." Felix muttered as he tugged on the rope to speed Jane up. The pit stop wasn't exactly quick as they had been walking for nearly 20 minutes before Felix stopped suddenly, handing the rope off to the arrow wielding boy who had followed them and ordering him to keep her quiet. Jane didn't understand what was going on until she heard a familiar voice in the near distance. One she had never thought she would ever be happy to hear.

"Come out and say hello, dearie." It was Mr. Gold. There was no mistaking his voice nor his habit of calling everyone 'dearie.' But how had he gotten on the island? Only the four of them had made it through the portal, and there were no more beans in Storybrook. How did he even know Henry and she were there? She supposed it had something to do with him being the Dark One as well as Henry's grandfather. That was most likely the reason he was there at all, to save Henry.

"Pan welcomes you to the Island," Jane could just make out Felix's arrogant reply. "Wanted me to tell you he is excited to see you again." Again? Peter had met Rumpelstiltskin? That was news to Jane.

"He wanted me to let you know you're welcome in Neverland, for as long as you wish to stay" Felix continued on ignoring whatever Rumpelstiltskin had muttered under his breath. "With one caveat."

"There's always something with him" Gold muttered, making Jane giggle. The boy holding her rope leash tugged harshly on it to quiet her, only resulting in her grunting at the pain in her wrists.

"If you're here for the boy. Well…that makes you Pan's enemy." Jane felt the flutter of hope that had risen in her chest when she first heard Gold's voice die. If Gold was known for anything, it was for his tendency for self-preservation. Being Pan's enemy directly threatened that self-preservation, which meant Gold would not be going against him and he wouldn't save Henry.

"And if I'm here for both the boy and the girl?" Gold's next words' shocked Jane, rekindling the hope that had just a moment ago simmered down to nothing. Perhaps he really was here to save Henry. And not just Henry, but Jane as well.

"Then that makes you both Pan's and my enemy" Felix bit out coldly, eyes glaring at the man before him. The idea of having Jane taken away from him when he finally got to see her again cut deep. He knew he shouldn't worry, Pan would never allow for her or Henry to leave Neverland. And no one left Neverland without Pan's permission. "If you go against him, you will not survive."

And they were back to the whole self-preservation bit. Jane strained her ears to hear Gold's response and when she heard nothing she almost stomped her foot in frustration. All this teasing as to whether or not he was going to actually try to save them was doing nothing for her heart or her nerves.

"Well the question isn't 'will I survive,' because we both know I won't. No, no. They real question is how many of you I take with me?" Gold snarled at the boy in front of him. He refused to show weakness to a child. What he hadn't realized was the effects his words would have, not on Felix, but on Jane. And those effects were palpable. For they stirred hope, and belief back into Jane's heart.

Inhaling deeply Jane screamed Mr. Gold's name at the top of her lungs. He needed to know she was there. He needed to know she was still alive, that Henry was still alive. The archer standing guard over her quickly covered her mouth with his hands to shut her up, but the damage was already done. Mr. Gold had heard her. It didn't stop Jane from fighting. Biting the boy's fingers—which tasted disgusting—until he was forced to release his grip on her, she started screaming once more.

"Don't worry Dearie," Rumple called back to her as he continued to stare Felix in the eyes. "Rumpelstiltskin's here for you. You and Henry."

"That means I'll see you again. In less friendly circumstances." Felix forced out, fighting hard to hold on to his steely calmness.

…AABA…

"Henry, Jane!" Regina screamed as she sprinted after the only two people she still loved, her children. The idiots who had tortured her and set off the self-destruct spell had opened a damn portal and took Henry and Jane with them. She was too late, they all were. When they reached the edge of the docks, the portal was closed.

"No!" Emma growled, attempting to fling herself into the water in hopes that a trace of the portal still remained. David stopped her, holding her back as the swirling green light disappeared for good. "We have to follow them, there has to be a way!" Emma insisted, fighting against her father's hold.

"Not only do we not know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean." Regina spat out, frustrated and upset that her children were gone and there was currently no way to get them back. "Without it we can't follow them."

"There has to be, they've taken Henry!" Emma exclaimed, eyes wide and frantic as she relived the moment she gave birth to Henry; the first time he was taken from her. She couldn't lose him again.

"And Jane." Regina reminded her coldly. Leave it to the Savior to only care about her flesh and blood. Emma might have lost a son, but Regina lost both her son and her daughter.

"They've taken the children?" The group spun around to find Mr. Gold and Belle just arriving behind them, Will and Ruby following the two.

"Who took Jane? Where?" Will demanded, his hands forming fists when his questions were ignored whilst the Charming's, Regina and the Dark one were conversing about the nil chances of finding Jane and Henry. As it was, Emma was talking as if Henry was the only one that needed rescuing. That made Will all the angrier. For the first time in his life, Will was actually agreeing with Regina as she was clearly focused on returning both her children to Storybrook. That was one person on his side.

"So that's just it? They're gone forever?" Regina murmured as she turned to look at the water where Henry and Jane had disappeared. "I refuse to believe that."

Whilst the adults continued to bicker, something on the horizon caught Will's attention. He let his eyes follow the white masts down to the wooden belly of the familiar ship painted blue, red and yellow. The Jolly Roger. It was his grandfather's ship. He hadn't seen it in years, and the sight had a smile forming on his lips before he reminded himself that it was his bloody grandfather who had stolen the bean which led to the events leading up to Jane and Henry disappearing.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Emma demanded once the ship had been docked and Hook was disembarking it.

"Helping," Hook responded despairingly, not seeming very enthused about the idea.

"You're a bit late," Will bit out as he lunged threateningly at the man who shared his blood. It was Ruby that held him back, knowing that a fight wouldn't entice Hook to want to help them more. "You don't care about anyone but yourself." Will cried, lashing out verbally while he was unable to do so physically.

"I just needed reminding that I could." Hook answered his grandson, his eyes showing a hint of remorse before he turned to Emma and handed her his satchel. Emma took it, opening it up and pulling out the last magical bean in existence. At least, the last one in this world.

Wrapping her hand around the bean protectively Emma looked back up to Hook. "Great, now let's go."

"Go? I thought we were saving the town," Hook answered in confusion. David intervened, addressing his confusion by filling him in that they had already saved the town. _Without_ Hook's help.

"We need to get Henry," Emma continued insistently. "Greg and Tamara took him through a portal."

"And Jane!" Regina and Will added in unison, both of them looking more than a little annoyed. Hook looked to his grandson when he heard the girl had been taken as well. Though he hadn't been the best father nor grandfather in the world, he did know his grandson well enough to know his feelings for the girl, Jane, were deep. He had missed a lot of his child's life while he searched for revenge in Neverland, and now Will, the son of his son, the blood of Milah, was almost an adult. If there was anything Hook could do to try and make up for it all, it would be to help him find the girl. Not to mention, finding Henry would place him in a better light in Emma's eyes.

"We'll find her lad, and we'll get her and Henry back home safe." Hook murmured as he ambled up beside Will who was standing portside looking out at the water. They were currently waiting for Rumpelstiltskin to return with the device that was meant to help them discover where Henry and Jane were taken.

"I know." Will responded assuredly, not even glancing to his side where Hook stood. "I have to. She's the only one that has been there, a constant in my life. She's saved me a hundred times over. Now it's my turn to save her."

Hook didn't know what to say in response. He knew that it was partly a dig at him for leaving Will's father to grow up while he went with his crew back to Neverland. But, it was also the words of someone hurting. It turned out he got a scape goat from having to think of something to say as Rumpelstiltskin returned with the artifact that would lead them to the children. Everyone gathered around what seemed to be a blank globe as Rumpelstiltskin pricked his finger on the spindle and dropped the blood onto the surface of the globe. In a swirl of red the blood spread, creating a picture, a map of their destination.

"Where is it?" Regina asked as she squinted at the unfamiliar location. "Where did they take Henry and Jane?" Everyone was silent as most of the group had never seen the place on the globe before. Most didn't know where Henry and Jane were. Two did.

"Neverland." Hook answered darkly, thinking it rather ironic that, of all places the children could be, Henry and Jane were in the one place that held Hook's worst memories.

…AABA…

"Welcome to your new home Jane," Felix stated theatrically as he led her into the Lost Boys camp, spreading the arm not holding the rope out.

"This will never be my home," Jane muttered back as she glanced around the clearing. There were tents sporadically placed and clothes hanging on ropes tied to trees. Fallen tree trunks were the only seating available other than several large boulders. In the center there was a huge fire pit; it as well as the torches around the camp were blazing, lighting up the dark forest.

"Never is an awfully long time," Felix responded, leading Jane to sit on the ground by the fire with him. Jane only complied because she hadn't any other choice. "How have you been Jane?"

"I'd be better if you removed the rope." Jane grumbled, raising her arms slightly and wincing to illustrate how uncomfortable being tethered by rope was.

"If I remove the rope, you have to promise not to run." Felix murmured quietly, pulling out a knife from his belt. Moving the knife he let if rest gently against the rope, looking Jane in the eye, and waiting for her word.

"I promise I won't run. This time." It wasn't a comforting promise, but it was enough for Felix. He knew Jane, she would never break her promise; she would not try to run tonight. And tonight's all he cared about, because once Peter knew she was here she wouldn't be able to hide no matter where she ran to. Within minutes Jane was cut free, the remains of the rope falling with a thud to the dirt floor.

"So, how have you really been these past…what's it been, 100 years?" Felix asked curiously as he watched Jane rubbing her sore wrists. They were red with indents in the skin from where Jane had struggled against the binds. When Jane didn't answer him, he nudged her shoulder with his.

"I never promised I would talk to you Felix," Jane muttered, turning away from him defiantly. As much as Felix pretended it didn't, Jane's words hurt. They used to be so close, best friends even, and now they were reduced to nothing. He was the enemy in her eyes, and he had been ever since he left. It didn't matter that staying would have killed him, that he had expected her to follow, to come with him. All that mattered to Jane was that he had, in her eyes, abandoned her.

Felix was about to say something, to try and get her to talk to him, when the sounds of rustling branches and hollering boys broke through the quiet. The others were back, which meant Peter wouldn't be far behind. Neither would the boy. Jane had completely withdrawn from the conversation as she glanced around warily at the sound of the approaching boys. They all broke through the clearing in synchrony, jumping and hollering about. Behind them was the boy, unbound but still forced to follow. Escape wasn't plausible when a dozen rowdy boys were following his every move.

"Henry!" Jane shouted when the loud boys who had been in front of her brother moved out of the way. Abandoning Felix, Jane rose to her feet, sprinting towards Henry as though, if she wasn't fast enough, he would disappear. Some of the rowdy boys had stopped to stare at the girl when she had shouted, but Jane ignored the stares as she flung her arms around her little brother. Henry's response was swallowed up by Jane's blouse as his face was pressed into her shoulder, she was holding him so tight.

"Jane, what Fun! Finally ready to be a lost girl?" There was amusement in Peter's voice that was echoed in his eyes. He hadn't seen Jane in some time and hadn't expected her in Neverland. It was a very pleasant surprise. At Peter's words Jane untangled herself from Henry and pushed him behind her protectively.

"Stay away from my brother," Jane warned Peter, throwing her hands out as if she could ward him off herself. It was quite amusing to Peter.

"Come now, we both know it won't be the first brother I took from you," Peter smirked down at her, his left eyebrow rising. His words had Jane glancing back towards the fire, where Felix sat watching the interaction carefully, before she raised her hand to slap the smirk right off Peter's face. His reflexes were too good for her to actually make contact as he caught her wrist, keeping hold of it as his smirk only widened. "You wound me Jane," he mocked, "we used to have such fun."

"What's he talking about Jane?" Henry asked, stepping around his sister so that he stood beside Jane and Peter.

"You mean she didn't tell you about me?" Peter asked, his eyebrows rising as he looked at Henry. His grip tightened on Jane's wrist as he looked back at her. "Shame Jane. Did your first kiss mean nothing?" His mocking tone only made Jane angrier and she pulled roughly against Peter until he released his hold on her.

"I thought Will was your first kiss," Henry commented, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Peter's eyes, which had turned to Henry when he spoke, flew back to Jane upon that enlightenment; the amusement that had shined in them dying.

"Will was the first one to count." Jane answered Henry, refusing to look at Peter. If she had, she might have noticed the echo of hurt in his eyes at her words, however fleetingly he let it show. As it was, Jane was fully focused on Henry. She needed him to understand she hadn't lied to him. Peter was a part of her past that she buried long ago. In order to move forward she had to try and forget the past, which meant no one was to know about it either.

"But you _did_ kiss Pan?" Henry asked accusingly. When Jane eventually nodded in affirmative she could practically feel Peter's gloating smirk. "What is it with you and bad boys?" Henry ground out in frustration. He couldn't understand why his sister always fell for the wrong sort of guys.

"Will isn't bad Henry," Jane defended, cursing herself for confiding and venting to Henry about her rocky relationship with Will. It had led to Henry basically hating Will on sight and no matter what Will tried to do to get on Henry's good side, it never worked. True, Jane hadn't completely forgiven Will for everything he had done, but he wasn't out of chances yet.

"He cheated on you!" Henry practically shouted, trying to get it through Jane's head. Sometimes it seemed as though she had forgotten. Jane winced in response to the reminder. Peter, on the other hand, was watching the two as though he had never found anything more interesting.

"Henry you know that was during the curse, when he didn't remember me and I didn't remember him." As much as Jane defended Will's action, it still hurt as bad as it had when she had woken up from the curse to the realization that Will had…done things with another girl. What was worse was it had caused her to remember the way he had been, back when the first met.

"And you know you still haven't forgiven him. Because it's who he is, a pirate." Henry was right, Jane hadn't forgiven Will, though she was trying to. She still cared for him, she was just scared to let her heart get hurt yet again. But that wasn't the problem she needed to focus on. At the moment she needed to terminate any talk of Will. She didn't want to continue to have this conversation in front of Peter.

"How is it possible for you to play both the annoying little brother and the overprotective big brother at the same time?" Jane mused, forcing herself to sound lighthearted in an effort to end the conversation on a good note.

"It's one of my superpowers," Henry joked with a smile, which Jane returned, throwing her arm around her brother and pushing him towards the fire.

"Why don't you find a secluded seat by the fire for us? Then I'll tell you more stories of the Enchanted Forest." Thankfully Henry didn't fight Jane on her proposal. Though he did see straight through it. He knew she was going to have words with Pan, and he was pretty sure they weren't going to be nice ones. That's the only reason he agreed to leave the two of them. Jane was still hanging onto Will, and despite Henry not liking him, right now Will was the lesser of two evils.

"I think I'd like to hear those stories," Peter announced once Henry had left. "Particularly those about Will." Truth be told, it bothered him that Jane had kissed another, and that her heart might belong to another. Ever since he met her, he had seen her as his.

"I'm not in the mood for your games Peter." Jane sighed, turning towards the boy she had once been close to. "So just give it to me straight. Why do you want Henry?"

"He's special. And bringing him here got you to come as well, which is a bonus." Peter answered cryptically, his smile more devilish than amused. "Wonder how that make's Felix feel. You wouldn't follow your own blood to Neverland, yet you came with Henry."

"Felix had a choice, Henry didn't." Jane snapped in defense, her eyes once more drifting towards the fire where Felix sat. "Felix abandoned me. I wasn't about to do the same to Henry."

"What if I told you I came back for you?" Peter asked, his voice betraying a hint of sorrow that had Jane glancing up at him. There was a part of her that really wanted to believe him. But she forced down that part. Peter wasn't her friend or her confidant anymore. He might not have grown up, but he had changed. He had grown darker.

"I would call your lie. Because that would mean you would have failed. And 'Peter Pan never fails.'" Jane quoted sarcastically before turning from Peter and walking back towards the fire.

* * *

><p><em>AN Hey everyone! So OUAT is an awesome show, and I know I'm a couple seasons late on this story, but after watching it on Netflix I found my favorite Villian is Peter Pan and so here is a story with Peter Pan and an OC. This story will not have Peter Pan's same background. He will not be Malcolm. Just an FYI. Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Chapter 2 Memories

Jane found Henry sitting on the edge of the log Felix was sitting on as well. It was the most secluded spot by the fire he could find and Jane couldn't help but wonder if Felix and Peter had planned it that way. Taking a seat to Henry's right allowed her as much space from Felix as she could get.

"Ready for a story?" Jane asked Henry as she leaned closer to the fire to warm her hands. "We can pretend it's like that time we drug mom camping." Felix tried to pretend as though he wasn't listening, but he couldn't help but eavesdrop. He was curious about Jane's life after he left, and a bit jealous that Henry got to be a part of it.

"She hated camping. Gave up a half-hour in." Henry answered with a wistful smile at the memory. "And we stayed up most of the night telling stories and binge eating S'mores."

"I couldn't look at a marshmallow for the next 3 months." Jane added, wincing at the memory of the intense nausea. "You only heard part of my story from the Enchanted Forest then. I think I owe it to you to tell you the rest."

Peter followed Jane once she had taken her seat by Henry and Felix, allowing himself a moment to watch her when her guard wasn't up. With Henry she was free, herself. He could remember when she was that way with him. Though Jane did not believe him, he had gone back to find her, but she wasn't there when he returned. No matter how he or his shadow searched, they couldn't find her. She had been presumed dead. Until Greg and Tamara had reported finding her with Henry. Knowing how she had survived so long, staying young and hidden from him piqued his curiosity. He wanted to know who was to blame, so he took the seat beside Felix, where only a few feet separated him from Jane, and awaited the answers he wanted.

"I was thirteen when my mother left my father. She had grown tired of his gambling and alcoholic ways and left him and her family behind. It only made him succumb to his vices all the more. For a while it was bearable. I had my brother and we looked after one another." Jane started her tale, feeling slightly self-conscious about retelling her childhood in front of Felix and Peter.

"You had a brother?" Henry asked curiously. "What was he like?"

"He was patient, as seldom older brothers are, he put up with my silly imagination, played games with me, and protected me from our father's anger. We were best friends," Jane answered wistfully, reflexively glancing at Felix. He was purposefully studying the fire intently, listening to Jane describe him and waiting for when it all went wrong.

"What happened?" Henry prodded when Jane had paused, making her turn back to him.

"One day, two years later, my brother and I heard music. Beautiful, yet sad at the same time, played by a hooded piper." Henry murmured 'the pied piper' under his breath, making Jane smile at the name the adults had given Peter. "That's what the adults called him. To us children he was Peter Pan." Henry's mind and mouth were off like a bullet at that enlightenment, starting with connecting the dots that made it make sense and ending with accusing Jane of being to Neverland before.

"No, I've never been here. I'd only ever heard about it from Peter's stories. I was too prone to nightmares to even come here in my sleep." Jane assured him. "I came to know Peter whilst staying in the Enchanted Forest. For months Peter would come to play his music in our village. We became friends, he was my confidant. I told him all my fears and worries, and he lessened them. He captured my first kiss." Jane saw Peter's smirk out of the corner of her eye. He was enjoying this too much. At least she'd soon get to the part of her life without Peter.

"Life was better, and then it got worse. Peter only came during the night. During the day my brother and I had to deal with our father and his rages. One day it became too much for my brother, he decided to leave with Peter to Neverland. I couldn't leave our father to fend for himself. He would die. So I stayed behind while Felix went and became a Lost Boy with Peter."

"Felix is your brother?!" Henry all but shouted, causing Jane to jump.

"Can't you see the family resemblance?" Felix asked, sarcasm laced around every word as he glared at Henry. The only similarities Felix and Jane shared were their hair and eye color. Felix was ungodly tall, while Jane was admittedly not, and his personality was not exactly on par with Jane's.

"Don't worry, you still beat me when it comes to messed up family trees, Henry." Jane assured him with a smile, trying to add some humor since she knew the rest of her story had very little of it. At least she got Henry to smile before he prodded her to continue, wanting to know what happened next.

"I regretted not leaving with Felix after only two days. I had no idea what was waiting for me when I didn't until it was too late. My father had debts, that I knew, but who he had acquired debts with…that I hadn't known. Turned out, the Dark One had made a deal with my father and when my father couldn't return his side of it, he gave me up instead."

Peter's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched at that revelation. The Dark One had taken Jane, he was the reason Peter couldn't find her. Was it out of revenge? Had the Dark One known who Jane was? How had he kept her from hearing the pipes, from following him whenever Peter returned, when he couldn't even stop his own son from following them? Beside Peter, Felix was in his own state of shock that slowly ebbed away into anger and guilt. He should have insisted Jane come with him. He never should have left her with their devil of a father.

"What did Rumpelstiltskin do to you?" Henry posed the question Peter wanted to know, but knew if he was to ask she wouldn't answer. She was too stubborn. Felix on the other hand didn't know if he could stomach what the Dark One had done to his sister, what pain he had inflicted.

"I was his lab rat." Jane muttered darkly. It was not one of her better memories. "He wanted me to test a new curse for him, not that I had much choice in the matter. You could say I was the reason Snow White and Aurora were successfully cursed. I was the original test subject for the sleeping curse." All three boys were surprised by that answer. It made sense, the sleeping curse preserves the one under it from aging until it is broken. What didn't make sense was that the only way to break a sleeping curse was true love's kiss. Which begged the question, who ended 15 year old Jane's curse.

"Was it Will who woke you with a kiss? Is that why you keep trying to forgive him?" Henry asked doubtfully. Somehow, he just couldn't see Will as Jane's true love. True love was Snow and Charming, Belle and Rumpel, his mom and his dad. True love was not his 17 year old sister and a pirate.

"Heavens no," Jane laughed at her brother's train of thought, making all three boys relax. "Rumpelstiltskin broke the curse." At the resounding 'gross' that Henry emitted Jane rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly. "Not like _that_. Other than a kiss, the curse can be lifted by the one who placed it. It just so happens most times that person doesn't want the curse lifted. Rumpelstiltskin ended up lifting it from me, granted a decade or two of endless nightmares that I could never escape from had gone by since he had initiated the stupid curse."

"Why would he let you go? When did you meet Will? How did you come to be my sister under the curse?" Henry spat out questions rapid fire, his curiosity piqued. He had never heard about Jane's life in detail and none of what she had told him was in the book.

"Those are stories for another time." Preferably a time when Peter and Felix weren't listening in, Jane thought. Though Peter and Felix hadn't said much throughout the story, they had been avid listeners. Jane could feel their stares on her as she had recounted the story to Henry. "I don't know about you kid, but all this portal hopping and being dragged around a jungle exhausted me."

Sliding from her seat on the log to the dirt floor, Jane began adjusting her positing until she was laying curled up by the fire with her head resting on her arm. Peter observed her quietly as she closed her eyes, a small smirk forming.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, leaning over Jane's body.

"Going to sleep." Jane murmured, her eyes still closed as she tried to ignore Peter and pretend she wasn't stuck in Neverland.

"You two aren't sleeping on the dirt." Jane's eyes flew open at Peter's chuckling, rising to a seated position.

"We're not?" Henry asked, clearly as surprised by that fact as Jane was. Weren't prisoners supposed to have uncomfortable sleeping arrangements? Did this mean they would be sleeping in cages?

"Of course not. You're guests. Come, let me show you to your sleeping quarters." Peter smiled, holding his hand out to Jane. When she didn't take it, getting up on her own, Peter simply shrugged as if it didn't matter to him, and retracted his hand. "You two get the best tent of them all tonight." He continued as he led them towards the edge of the clearing. "Mine." With a flourish he pulled the flap of the large tent to the side for Henry and Jane to enter.

Henry entered the tent first, Jane following behind and taking in the surroundings in curiosity. It was spacious for a tent, but it didn't hold much of anything. Free of any personal items, there was only a lamp lit beside one of the two mattresses that were covered in warm looking fur blankets. Jane paused when she realized there were only two beds, yet there were three of them.

"Why are there only two beds?" Jane asked, slight accusation in her voice as she turned around to face Peter.

"I was only expecting Henry," Peter answered blatantly. "But not to worry, I'll let you have my bed." He added with a smirk. Before Jane could protest Peter was pushing her lightly until she was sitting on his mattress. "Don't worry, I won't be joining you." He assured her, making her relax back on the bed.

Glancing over at Henry, Peter saw he had curled up on his mattress, already fast asleep. The chase had really tired him out. Turning back to Jane, he stepped closer to the bed and pulled his favorite blanket made from the fur of several foxes over her, an unexpected and almost sweet gesture. That was until, with a wave of his hand, Jane's right wrist was bound to the wood support of the tent. Tensing at the sudden restraint Jane glared silently up at Peter. He only smirked down at her.

"Precautionary measures love. Don't need you running off into the jungle by yourself at night." No, He had plans tonight, and the last thing he needed was Jane following him. "If you need anything, just call for Felix. His tent's not far, I'm sure he'd be willing to help his little sister."

…AABA…

Neverland had changed since Hook last step foot on the island. Trees were overgrown and the dark jungle had spread. It was even wilder than before. The five hour hike to dead man's peak had been for naught as they could see no signs of Pan nor his whereabouts. It forced them to turn around and make camp at the first suitable clearing they came across.

"You know I could just magic these stupid tents up," Regina huffed as the group worked at building their campsite. Emma responded with a simple 'no magic' as she was straining to connect the tarp with the one support beam. Hook and Will were already done setting up their tents, having years of practice with rope and wood on their own ships. Hook had moved on to helping Emma while Will had started getting a fire ready and thinking perhaps he should have gone with the Dark One. Not that he would have let Will come with him. The Dark One was used to working solo. Still, he had to be closer to finding Jane and Henry than they were.

"At this rate we might find Henry and Jane in the next century," Regina mumbled as she took a seat beside Will. It would seem out of everyone there, he was the one she could stomach the most and felt she could confide in. He supposed because he was one of the few people here that was concerned about Jane and getting both her and Henry back safe it made her feel as though that made them allies now. Perhaps it did. He was going to need someone on his side lest Jane fall to the wayside during this rescue mission.

"Magic isn't always the solution. Perhaps we should try it their way. For now." Will answered quietly, before leaving Regina alone at the fire and retiring to his tent. He might be grateful that she wanted Jane back as much as him, but that didn't mean he had to pretend to be her best friend. He still didn't trust her. Nor had he forgiven her.

The others didn't stay awake for long. David was the one to douse the fire, while everyone retired to their own quarters of the clearing. Only David and Mary Margaret shared a tent, the others didn't trust nor like each other enough to share sleeping quarters. It wasn't until everyone had fallen asleep that Emma heard the crying of children. Jolting awake she glanced around the camp to find everyone still asleep. How could they sleep through the crying? Rising from her makeshift bed, grabbing Neal's old sword, Emma went to investigate the crying that had the hairs on the back of her neck rising.

Peter watched her, hidden in the trees, as she made her way towards him. The crying was leading her straight to him. It was satisfying, seeing a plan fall into place. Though he had had to think on his feet when Emma and the others had followed Henry and Jane into Neverland, Peter didn't mind. It made the game all the more fun to play. Waiting until Emma was right before him, her back facing him, Peter stepped out from behind the tree and leaned against it.

"You hear that too." He stated, making Emma turn rapidly on her heal and point the tiny sword at him. "You're Emma, right?" Peter asked, taking a step forward, satisfaction rising within him at the look of confusion on Emma's face when he knew her name. "I wonder why they can't hear the crying."

"Who are you?" Emma demanded, ignoring everything Peter had said.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" Peter feigned embarrassment at his lack of manners. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan," He smirked, relishing in the moment when Emma's eyes glinted in anger upon hearing his name. His smirk only grew when she pinned him against the tree, her sword resting against his throat.

"Where's Henry?" There she was making demands again. As if she truly had the upper hand in this situation. When in reality, Peter could have her in pain, on her knees, and begging for her life in an instant.

"You've got fire. I like fire." He commented smugly, ignoring her question until she demanded him once more to tell her where her son was. She had determination that was evident. "He's alive, if that's what you're worried about." Peter couldn't help but notice she hadn't yet mentioned Jane's name once. Whether she was too caught up with worry for her son she forgot, or she wasn't here for Jane at all, Peter didn't care. Because either way it meant that Jane might still be alone in her world, might still be a lost girl after all. It also meant it was one less thing he had to worry about getting stolen from him.

"Why the Hell did you take him?" Once again, no mention of Jane. It was interesting. Though, if Emma wasn't going to bring her up, he wouldn't either. At least not yet.

"He's a very special boy Emma." Peter answered in all seriousness. He knew Emma didn't know just how special he was. None of them did. Not even Jane.

"I know, that doesn't answer my question. What do _you_ want with him?" Emma asked in exasperation. She was already tiring of the game. That was no fun, Peter needed them all to play if the game was to continue.

"I came here to see who I was up against. 'The Savior,'" Peter's voice was mocking as he once again ignored Emma's question. It wouldn't be any fun if he told her everything. "Gotta say, I'm not disappointed."

"What are you gonna say now huh? You gonna tell me how I'm never going to see Henry again?" Her voice betrayed her. She was trying to sound strong and tough, but her exasperation with Pan was showing. He was already getting inside her head.

"No, I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map." Emma hesitated before releasing her hold on him, allowing him to reach into his tunic and pull out a piece of parchment. "A map that will lead you straight to your son."

"If this is some kind of trap…" Emma threatened, making Peter chuckle. Adults were just so untrusting. That's what made them so fun to play with. Even if he showed them the way to win, they wouldn't take it because they wouldn't believe him.

"I may not be the most…'well behaved' boy on the island. But I _always_ keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment." Extending his arm Peter held the map out for Emma to take. Though she lowered her sword, she still didn't take it. Instead she wanted to know why he was giving it to her.

"You see, it's not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him. And Emma, you're the only one who can." Emma took the parchment after that, pulling it away from Peter without taking her eyes off of him. Just in case it really was a trap.

"It's blank." Emma stated harshly once she unfolded the paper.

"You'll only be able to read that map when you've stopped denying who you really are." Peter gave the last instructions. When Emma glanced back down at the parchment he disappeared, using his magic to take him back to the camp entrance. Now all there was left to do was wait for her to riddle it out.

When Pan entered camp he found Felix sitting alone by the fire. The other lost boys had retired to their tents once their leader had left. Making his way towards the fire, Peter crouched down beside his most loyal lost boy, yet Felix still did not turn to look at him.

"How did it go?" Felix asked robotically as he stared into the flames.

"Even better than expected. She's mistrusting, but she'll play. Better yet, she wasn't the least bit concerned about Jane, only Henry." Peter answered with a smirk. It had been too long since he had new people to play mind games with. "How were they while I was gone?"

"Jane never called for anything." Felix answered with a shrug. Truthfully, he had almost hoped she would need something, just so she would be forced to talk to him.

"She'll come around," Peter assured him, before rising to check on their guests himself and leaving Felix alone with his guilt.

Henry was still curled up in the same position Peter had left him in. Moving closer to the other bed Peter glanced down at the now sleeping Jane. She had the blanket pulled up to her chin, looking peaceful and innocent. Her right hand was at an awkward looking angle from the rope binding, but her face didn't show any signs of discomfort. Still, it was unnecessary now, and with a wave of his hand the rope was gone. In her sleep she adjusted the freed arm, wrapping it around the fur blanket. It only made her even more endearing, and he couldn't stop the memories from flooding back. So instead he took a seat by Jane's head and welcomed them.

…AABA…

_Peter moved around the fire with the few boys who had heard his music, continuing to play his pipe for them as he surveyed them. Each face showed joy, contrasting with the sorrow that was etched in their eyes from years of being unwanted and unloved. Just like his. Though he had escaped from the slavery of his pain, he was still lonely. He needed others like himself to become his new family. That was why he had returned to the Enchanted Forest._

_It was at some point during the dancing that he heard it: a soft, melodic laugh that brought a smile instantly to his lips. Turning around he found two new arrivals. One was a tall boy who stood still and silent while the girl beside him had begun twirling in place to the music. Her dress was plain and dirty, but her face was lit up with hope and enchantment, a smile on her lips as her blonde hair fell into her excited eyes. Making his way towards the pair, Peter stopped playing his pipes when he came to stand in front of them, though the boys kept dancing around them. _

"_Welcome. I'm Peter Pan. What might your names be?" He asked as the girl had stopped twirling, and stared up at him with wide innocent eyes. _

"_I'm Jane," the girl answered first, offering him her hand. Taking it in his own he shook it gently, smiling at the formality of the gesture. "This is my brother Felix." Jane added, pointing to the boy beside her once she had withdrawn her small hand from his. _

_The boy didn't talk the first few nights when Peter returned to visit the siblings. Even when he did talk, Felix didn't say much. Most of the time they would all spend the night dancing and laughing. Peter found he enjoyed Jane's laughter. It took a month or two before she would confide in him the darker parts of her life, the parts when he wasn't there. Felix tried to shelter her from most of it, but there was only so much he could do. It had both angered and amazed Peter when Jane told him. Her eyes had never betrayed the brokenness in her life like all the other lost one's had. Instead they were always full of a hope and trust that drew him to her. _

_As the months went by Peter became more invested in Jane and her brother. Most of the time when he visited it would just be them, but there were nights when other lost boys would follow the music and their party would grow. It was during one of those nights when there were a dozen boys dancing wildly around the fire that it happened. Jane and him had been dancing together, turning and twisting apart and back together. She had looked so carefree and happy, a crown of flowers in her hair, and a rosy glow to her cheeks. Taking her hands and intertwining them with his so she wouldn't twist away again, Peter reached down slowly and captured her lips with his. _

_He could feel her surprise, but it only lasted a moment. When she returned the kiss, moving her soft lips against his, it made Peter smile. The color in her cheeks had darkened, that's what he noticed first when they separated. Biting her lip Jane pulled her hands away from Peter's. When he raised his eyebrow at her she simply smiled before twirling away, tempting him back to continue their dance where they had left off. _

…AABA…

Peter studied Jane while she slept, and though she had grown some, he still saw the same girl he had met many years ago in the Enchanted Forest. As she slept he could pretend nothing had changed, he could momentarily ignore the fact that people were hunting him down for her and Henry, that there were people trying to take her from him. At least, he could until he felt the nudge of a spell against the air. Someone was using magic. Someone was breaking the rules.

Rising from his seat, Peter went to round up the lost boys. The game was about to change. Calling out orders he sent the boys into the woods, asking the few he trusted the most to move their guests. Carefully of course, so they wouldn't wake. He watched as Felix, Rufio, and several others hoisted the mattresses up and carried Henry and Jane out of camp. When Peter stood alone in the abandoned camp he extinguished the fire with a wave of his hand before heading to higher ground. Closing his eyes he pictured what he wanted before opening his eyes and adjusting the coat he was now wearing. With his back to the camp he waited for them with a smirk on his face. The smirk only grew when he heard them enter the camp, when Emma noticed him standing there.

"Henry!" She shouted frantically. That was his cue to turn around, to show them it wasn't Henry, but him in Henry's clothing.

"Hi Emma," he greeted her calmly, enjoying the look of horror that washed over her face.

"Where the Hell is Henry?" It was always the same questions with her. Couldn't she be more original?

"What have you done with Jane?" There was a new one. Turning his attention to the one who had asked about Jane, Peter found a dark haired boy in jeans and a white tee-shirt glaring up at him. Was this the infamous Will? The pirate Henry and Jane had been talking about. The one who Jane had shared a kiss with. The probability that it was, was high, and that had Peter setting his jaw in anger. He had to force himself to look back at Emma.

"You broke the rules. That's not fair." He announced, pacing further up the ridge he was standing on. "Bad form. I expect more from _you_ captain." Peter chided Hook with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Aye, and you will," Hook answered gruffly while Emma continued making demands that he return her son to her. They were all so predictable.

"Sorry, can't," Peter answered Emma with sarcastic regret. "Don't you know? Cheaters never win."

There was a cry from behind him as the lost boys made their presence known. They surrounded the 'rescue' group while Peter simply stood back and watched the mayhem erupt. At his signal the boys beginning loosening their arrows on the group. As the fighting flared up, Peter kept his eye on the boy who was looking for Jane, a part of him wanting to join in and fight him. In order to avoid temptation Peter turned his attention to Felix and Hook.

"It's been a while captain," Felix sneered as their blades collided.

"Not long enough," Hook grunted back, moving his hook up to slash at Felix only to have it blocked by Felix's club. Undeterred, Hook simply taunted Felix once more, reminding him of how he had hurt Rufio and claiming his fate would be much worse.

"I'd like to see you try old man." Felix retorted, taking another swing at Hook's head that was dodged.

"You'll see more than me trying lad. You'll see me succeeding and us sailing out of here with Jane and Henry." That threat hit home, resulting in Felix attacking Hook fiercer than before. No one was going to take Jane away. Felix's rage surprised Hook momentarily, allowing Felix the upper hand until Hook regained his footing.

Peter's attention was drawn away from Felix when he saw Emma desperately making her way towards him. She didn't get very close before a lost boy tackled her, sending the pair of them rolling down the hill. Emma gained the upper hand when they landed, straddling the boy and placing her sword against his throat. She was once again demanding frantically to know where Henry was. But this time, she stopped of her own accord instead of Peter interrupting. The look on her face when she pulled back had Peter smirking. He knew why she had pulled away, and he knew that meant she was closer to admitting who she really was. The game was about to get all the more interesting. With a whistle Peter called off his lost boys, the attack had forced out exactly what he needed it to do. At Peter's signal the boys disengaged from their fighting, making their way quickly back to Pan without even a glance at the confused group as they passed by them.

"Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is, only when you stop denying who you really are." Peter reminded Emma. "I'll make sure to send Henry and Jane your regards," He added to the group before turning to leave with his boys.

Jane and Henry were still asleep when the boys returned to the clearing they had moved them to, their temporary camp. Giving the lost boys their orders Pan took a seat near Jane, leaning his back against the trunk of a tree and taking his knife out. He passed the time till she woke carving the bark off of pieces of wood around him.

When Jane eased herself out of sleep, stretching her arms above her head before opening her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that her senses were surrounded by a comforting scent. It was wild, like the crisp smell of fall mixed with the smell of a pending summer storm, triggering a familiarity in her brain and making her smile softly. For the first time in a long time, she hadn't been plagued with nightmares. Which seemed odd to her when she finally opened her eyes and remembered she was in Neverland.

"Good morning," Peter called out to her, making her turn to face him as she sat up. "Did you sleep well?" He had a knowing smile on his face, as if he knew what thoughts had been running through her head when she first woke up.

"Surprisingly, yes," She answered truthfully as she took in the rest of the surroundings. "What happened to the tent? And where's Henry?"

"We're moving camp. And Henry's safe, still sleeping." Peter answered as he rose from his spot and came to sit beside Jane, offering up a bowel that had been sitting beside the mattress. She hadn't noticed it before then. "Hungry?"

"Cherries," Jane murmured as she took one of the tiny red fruit. It surprised her that he remembered.

"Still your favorite?" They were. Peter used to bring them to her when he would visit in the Enchanted Forest. It was the only time she got them, they were too expensive for her father to afford, not that he ever thought of spending their money on food. Popping the one she held into her mouth Jane bit down, relishing in the bitter followed by sweet taste.

"I haven't had cherries in years." Jane admitted as she took another from the bowl. "I couldn't even stomach seeing them after you and Felix left." All they ever did was remind Jane of the only two people she had loved in the world and how they had both deserted her.

"They've always reminded me of you as well," Peter murmured as he plucked one from the bowl and studied it. "They haven't grown in Neverland in at least a hundred years. Not until last night." Jane's eyes followed Peter's as he glanced up at the branches above them. It took a moment for her to understand what they were looking at. Red dots colored the green leaves of the tree they sat under: it was a cherry tree. When she glanced back at Peter it was to find him watching her carefully. Their faces were closer than she had realized and she could smell that same wild scent she had been overwhelmed with earlier. As she adjusted herself quickly, trying to create some more space between Peter and herself, she landed on something hard and uncomfortable. Reaching to pull it out from under her she found something she had forgotten about.

"My phone!" She exclaimed, holding out the electronic device. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about it. It could be Henry's and her ticket to contacting home, to letting others know they were safe. That was until she realized the battery was dead and that, even if it wasn't, it wasn't likely she would get any service in the middle of a jungle. Groaning in frustration she tossed the useless device back on the mattress.

"Sorry about that love. Electronic devices don't exactly mix with the magic of Neverland." Peter spoke from beside her, returning her attention to him.

"I'm going to get some water," she mumbled as she rose from the mattress. The phone was a small distraction from the proximity to Peter and now that it was gone, Jane went in search of a new one. Passing by Felix, Jane asked another lost boy where there was water. He simply pointed towards a pile of supplies without a word.

Peter clenched his teeth in frustration. Every time Jane started letting herself remember the past and how it used to be she shut down and pulled away. Stubborn as ever she was refusing to let herself trust him. She refused to admit that she missed him. It was going to drive him crazy. Luckily, he knew a way to burn off his frustration.

It was as Jane was returning the flask to the pile where she had found it that she heard it, Peter's voice crying out in a bird call before he gruffly told someone to wake up. Jane had a sinking feeling who that person was. Forcing her way through the wall the lost boys had created Jane watched as Peter tossed an apple at Henry who was still lying on the ground.

"I don't like apples." Henry stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Peter asked incredulously, moving closer to Henry. Jane's heart sank when she realized he was holding a crossbow.

"It's a family thing," Henry retorted, making Jane smile. Though his grandmother didn't appreciate the fruit, Regina loved them and even had a few trees in their yard. Henry hadn't always minded them. Not until he started figuring out the curse.

"Well don't worry, they're not for eating." Kneeling down in front of Henry, Peter's voice darkened as his eyes held a glint of mirth. "It's for a kind of game. A really _fun_ game. I call it target practice." At those last words Peter moved the crossbow, pointing it at Henry just an inch away from his face.

"You can't be serious." Jane insisted as she came to stand beside the two boys, making Peter rise to his feet with a smirk. "It's dangerous."

"That's what makes it fun," Peter insisted, the lost boys cheering in agreement behind him.

"That makes it insane." Jane countered as she angled herself in front of Henry.

"Come Jane, where's your sense of adventure?" Jane's eyes followed Peter as he started circling her. "You used to love new games." Tugging on her braid as he made his way back to the lost boys, Peter took the arrow from the bow and dipped it into the pot one of the lost boys held out to him.

"What's that?" Henry asked curiously, stepping closer to Peter to get a better look. Jane instinctively wanted to pull him back, but refrained from acting like the mother hen.

"Dream shade. It's a nasty poison." Peter answered offhandedly as he started fixing the arrow, now coated in poison, back on the bow. "We have a story here about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow. Let's find out if it's possible." Jane didn't like the sound of that at all.

"If you're shooting at the apple, what's the poison for?" Apprehension colored Henry's voice as he was putting the pieces together. It seemed he liked it as much as Jane did.

"Motivation not to miss. Felix get over here." He couldn't be serious. He wasn't really going to let Felix shoot a poison dipped arrow at Henry. Jane was beginning to think he was as Felix rose from his spot by the fire.

"Peter, you can't." Jane insisted on the verge of hysteria, frozen in place as Felix came to stand beside Peter. What was worse was Felix was wearing a smirk. "Please."

"Is Felix good? Is his aim good?" Henry's voice shook a little, causing Jane's heart to constrict. She couldn't stand to see Henry scared, especially since it was looking as if there was nothing she could do to help.

"Doesn't matter," Peter answered in a matter of fact tone as he handed Henry the crossbow. "You're the one doing the shooting." That news should have made Jane feel better, but it didn't. Especially not when Felix stood with the apple on his head and the lost boys were chanting for Henry to shoot. Henry had never shot an arrow before, which meant the danger of someone being hit had only been transferred from one brother to the other. Although Felix had left her, he was still her brother and she didn't want him to die.

"You won't hit him. Trust yourself, go on. It's exhilarating." Peter egged Henry on, which resulted in Henry bringing the crossbow up to his eye and aiming.

"Peter, Please!" Jane cried as the chanting got louder. With a wave of his arm the boys silenced and for a moment Jane thought he was going to put an end to the game. When he didn't move to take the bow from Henry that moment of hope vanished. Her eyes were glued to Henry as she waited to see if he would shoot or not. After a moment of deliberation Henry turned the bow towards Peter, firing the arrow without hesitation. Jane surprised herself when she cried out involuntarily as the arrow was launched toward Peter. Her heart felt as though it had stopped beating until Peter caught the arrow with a smirk.

"Told you it was exhilarating." Peter announced, looking towards Jane with a satisfied smile. Her face was still pale from the stress of the game and only paled more as the realization dawned on her. Jane hadn't wanted Peter to die. She had been terrified when Henry had fired that arrow. She still cared for Peter. That realization had her trembling and Peter smirking. The game was getting interesting.

* * *

><p><em>AN Here's chapter two! It gave a little taste of Jane and Peter's background. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed. It made me very happy. Let me know what ya think of this newest update :)_

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3: Crooked Love

Chapter 3 Crooked Love

"_I'll never be able to do it," Regina sighed in frustration as she tried for the tenth time to create a fireball in her hand. _

"_Not with that attitude Dearie," Rumpelstiltskin agreed. The two were practicing magic in his castle that day, under Rumpelstiltskin's request. "I think I've got something to help you focus on that anger simmering underneath it all." He added as he left the room, telling her to stay put and not to touch anything. _

_The longer Rumpelstiltskin was gone, the harder it was for Regina to remain standing in the middle of the room. Moving towards one of the book shelves, she began running her hand along the spines. When she hit an old, thick volume it caused the shelf to rumble before sliding to the side to reveal a passageway. Hesitating for a moment, Regina began walking down the dark, short hallway till she came to a small room. The only thing in the room was a small bed with a petite, blonde girl sleeping on it._

"_This isn't staying put Dearie," Rumpelstiltskin announced from behind Regina, making her jump. Regina didn't notice the giddy smile, and so she didn't figure out he had planned for her to find the girl. _

"_Who is she?" Regina inquired as she stepped closer to the girl. _

"_I forget." Rumpelstiltskin admitted in indifference as he looked at the girl._

"_You don't remember?" Regina asked incredulously, turning to look back at her mentor. How could he forget about a girl he had trapped inside his bookcase?_

"_She was part of a deal. Someone couldn't pay his debts so he bartered her. I think." At his words Regina felt her heart burn with anger at both Rumpelstiltskin for taking the girl and at the man who would barter away his daughter. It was disgusting. The poor girl, left with no choice but to go with Rumpelstiltskin, to become a prisoner. It wasn't fair. _

"_What have you done with her? How long has she been trapped back here?" Regina demanded angrily._

"_She was the test subject to a new curse, it puts the subject into a state of deep sleep preserving their life and their youth. It's proven quite successful seeing as she's been like this for several decades." Regina's anger grew at his cavalier tone. As if the girl's life meant nothing to him. She was just a child who had the misfortune of being born to a father who only cared about himself. Regina could sympathize, having a mother who had been the same way. _

"_I want you to release her from the curse," Regina demanded, turning to find Rumpelstiltskin smiling victoriously at her. "What are you smiling at?"_

"_Look at your hands Dearie," He murmured, nodding at the flames that were captured in the palms of her hands. "You just needed the proper motivation: anger." _

_A smile grew on Regina's face as she looked at the evidence of her success. She had done it. Glancing back at the girl she let the flames die from her hands. She still wanted to help her. No one deserved to be kept prisoner for forever. _

"_Now about the girl." Regina started only to have Rumpelstiltskin interrupt, pulling a bottle out of his pocket and claiming she had earned it. Regina took the bottle from him, removing the cork and pouring the liquid into the girl's mouth. For a moment nothing happened, then the girl inhaled a deep breath before coughing. Once the coughing died down she sat up, turning her attention to Regina. The color was returning to her cheeks, and now that her eyes were opened Regina noticed they were an innocent, bright blue. They were also terrified._

"_Who are you? Where am I?" The girl asked as her eyes darted around the room frantically, landing on Rumpelstiltskin. She drew back at seeing him, remembering he was the one who had made her sleep, made her have endless nightmares. _

"_My name is Regina. I'm the queen. Who are you?" Regina asked softly in an attempt to calm the girl down._

"_Jane. My name's Jane." The girl answered, offering her hand to Regina who took it in surprise and shook it. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to take you to my home. If you want. You could be a princess." Jane studied Regina carefully, trying to read her personality. _

"_Why do you want me to come with you?" Jane asked after deliberation. She was apprehensive of this strange woman who wanted Jane to go with her. _

"_Because you remind me of someone. Someone who was betrayed by her parents as well." Regina's voice was kept quiet and soothing. She didn't want to frighten the girl. "You remind me of me." Jane considered her words, focusing on the proposed queen's eyes. Eyes always told the truth about a person's soul. She had to admit, there was something dark about Regina, but in her eyes and her smile, Jane still saw light. So, in the end, she decided to trust her. _

"_Do I have to be a princess?" The girl's question made Regina laugh, shaking her head and claiming she could just be Jane if she wanted. _

...AABA…

Peter went towards Henry after catching the arrow Henry had shot at him. For that, Jane was grateful. She wasn't ready to talk with him, to deal with his smugness. Instead she went to sit by the fire, hoping to clear her mind. She wasn't alone for long as a shadow fell over her before Felix took a seat beside her.

"You're an idiot," Jane announced after a moment of silence. "You could've been hurt. You could've died."

"Like you care," Felix murmured under his breath as he tossed the twig from his mouth into the fire.

"You're my brother Felix, of course I care." A smile formed on Felix's lips when she referred to him as her brother. He had thought she would have denounced him as family after what he did. It was nice to hear she still cared about him. That he still had family in her.

"Couldn't be too sure. Would have thought you'd have been relieved the arrow wasn't pointed at your precious new brother." Jane glanced at Felix, realizing for the first time that he was jealous of Henry. He thought that Henry had replaced him.

"Felix, you will always be my brother. We went through too much for me to just stop caring about you. Even now that I have Henry." There she was, being the saint she had always been. Putting others above herself. Caring more for others than herself.

"You were always the good one Jane, even after everything that's happened. You always forgive." Jane was taken by surprise by that, never considering herself the 'good' one and Felix the 'bad' one. He had always saved her from their father, had protected her. Even that last night, when he took the blow from their father instead of letting him attack Jane; when Felix received the permanent scar on his cheek.

"There's nothing to forgive Felix. You asked me to come with you. I was the one to decline. You left, but in all honesty, it wasn't completely your fault that you left me behind." It was a truth Jane had always had trouble admitting. Felix had begged her to come with him. Just because he didn't stay after Jane refused didn't mean he was to blame for what happened after he left. It was Jane's decision to stay.

"Still, you need to know I never forgot about you, neither did Peter. He looked for you, Peter and his shadow. They went back for you, but it was too late." Felix turned to look at Jane instead of the fire, it was the first time during the conversation that he looked at her. The sincerity in his eyes made Jane want to believe him. It was just hard for her to accept that Peter had actually tried to find her. That he had been telling the truth.

"I never forgot about you either. Well except during the curse. When I didn't remember anything." Jane responded with a sad smile.

Peter, upon concluding his conversation with Henry, went straight to the fire where Felix and Jane sat. He caught the tail end of the conversation about the curse, before interrupting. Felix immediately rose from his seat when he noticed Peter. As he passed by, Peter gave him instructions to meet with the new arrival the Shadow was bringing back. Nodding once, Felix moved passed him into the jungle. Once he left, Peter took the empty seat beside Jane.

"I see you and Felix are getting along." Peter commented, the first one to speak between them.

"Are you here to apologize Peter?" Jane asked, ignoring Peter's comment. She wanted to know if Peter felt any remorse for what he put her through. For making her think Henry was going to be a living target for a poisonous arrow, then making her think Felix was, only to have Peter end up being the stupid target.

"Lost boys never apologize." Peter answered automatically, making Jane roll her eyes. "You know no one was in any real harm. I could have healed the worst of the damage."

"Magic can't fix everything Peter." Jane murmured, thinking about the emotional scars that had been left on her. Magic couldn't fix those, not even when it took away her memories. "The danger was still there, it still frightened me. Watching my two brothers' face off with a poison arrow in the mix was terrifying."

"Why did you scream out when Henry shot the arrow at me, Jane? It could have meant your freedom if it had hit me." Peter inquired, his eyebrow raised in both a question and a challenge; a challenge for her to answer truthfully.

"You already know why Peter," Jane muttered, a blush spreading across her cheeks. True, Peter did already know, but that wasn't the point of asking though. The point was to have her admit it aloud, admit it to herself and to him. "Contrary to the evidence of why I shouldn't, I still care for you Peter. A part of me still sees you as the boy I first fell in love with."

"I'm still that boy Jane. I haven't changed that much. So what's really holding you back?" Peter requested, his face just inches from Jane's. It threw off Jane's concentration for a moment before she could focus on what he had said.

"I have other people who care about me now: Henry, Ruby, Regina, Will. I didn't have that before. I'm not as lost as I used to be Peter." Her mention of the pirate had Peter's anger flaring. He hated to admit that he was actually jealous, but he was having a hard time denying it. The only consolation he had was the fact she had admitted to still caring about him, had admitted to loving him once.

"We'll see about that." Peter murmured before standing. Waiting until he was several feet away, Peter turned back to add a tidbit that would hopefully plant a seed of doubt in her mind. To help her to realize that he was the only one who had always cared for her, besides Felix. "If they care about you so much, why aren't they here? Why aren't they trying to get you back?"

…AABA…

Finally a plan was executed with a somewhat successful result as the rescue party had found Tinkerbell. Although the fairy no longer had wings or magic, she could still help them. She knew where Pan's camp was, she could get them in. The only problem was, she wasn't about to help them until they had an exit strategy. And the group currently did not have one of those.

"I got this from the people that brought Henry here. I got it off the girl's body. Spent half the night cleaning the blood off of it. And the other guy, well there wasn't enough left of him to get anything useful." The fairy lectured as she held up the black watch. "This is what he does to the people he employs. What do you think he's going to do to you?"

"I'm more worried about what he'll do to Jane and Henry." Will countered gruffly. The more time they spent talking the longer Jane and Henry were in the hands of a murderous boy.

"He obviously wants Henry for something so he'll be keeping him alive. As for the girl, there has only ever been one other girl on this island. Pan will either have Jane in a cage if he deems her useful or she's already dead." Tinkerbell answered without a trace of sympathy. It was the truth, she knew how Pan operated. If he couldn't use someone, then they were killed.

"Jane is not dead!" Will cried out in anger, but his gut twisted with worry. What if the fairy was speaking the truth, what if Pan had killed Jane because she was extra baggage he didn't need. "She can't be dead."

"Either way, I'm not helping until you find a way off this island. When you figure that out, you know where I live." Tinkerbell announced before heading back into the Jungle. Will didn't care as much as David and Mary Margaret that she was leaving. If all Tinkerbell was going to be was pessimistic, then Will didn't think she would be a huge asset to the team. They needed believers, not someone who didn't believe.

…AABA…

"_Don't you think these cuffs are a little too tight?" Will asked the soldiers dragging him along the streets. He couldn't believe he had gotten caught for stealing on land. As a pirate he always thought he'd get apprehended for his crimes at sea. Instead stealing from a wagon of food headed for the castle was the crime he was being brought in for. It wasn't even a good crime, he had done loads worse and the law just had to catch him doing the most mediocre raid ever. _

"_Shut your mouth boy," One of the guards muttered, pulling harshly on his arm as they continued leading him toward the palace. Will's heart sank when he caught a glimpse of the castle. He had heard rumors of the Queen who ruled these parts, evil to the core she killed even the most common of criminals for their crimes. Hell, she killed innocent people just for not answering her questions about the missing princess. _

_The castle was ornately decorated, completely overdone in Will's opinion. Granted he only got to see the entrance hall before being dragged into the throne room, Will felt safe in assuming the rest of the place was just as ornate. The Queen was waiting for him on her throne, her black hair pulled into a sharp, high ponytail that accentuated the glare she wore. When he was twenty feet from the throne Will was forced to kneel as the Queen approached him._

"_My guards informed me they caught you stealing from one of the royal wagons." She spoke to him, her voice laced with hostility. _

"_My congratulations, on employing semi-competent guards." Will answered with a slight nod of his head. His arrogance only angered the Queen more._

"_They said you resisted arrest." The queen added louder, which only resulted in Will's smirk growing._

"_Aye. That I did." With a snarl on her face the queen stuck her hand in Will's chest, ripping out his heart and holding it in front of his face. Will winced in pain as she squeezed it slightly. This bitch was crazy. _

"_Not so smug now, are you Pirate?" She gritted out with a devilish smile. "Let's make one thing perfectly clear: I do not tolerate being talked back to." She was about to finish the boy off when she heard her name being called. Without hesitating she forcefully returned Will's heart to his chest before turning towards the girl who had entered the throne room._

"_My dear, what are you doing here? I thought I told you the throne room is off limits?" Will noticed the change in the Queens voice, how it was softer, and kinder when she talked to the girl who had interrupted. The girl mustn't know the truth about the Queen's evil. Which must mean the girl didn't get out much. _

"_I came to inquire if I could go for a ride. Perhaps go to the village for some new books." The soft voice that had momentarily saved him echoed in the room, sounding as if it were getting closer. "What's going on here?" The girl inquired, stepping up beside the Queen. For the first time, Will could see her. She was young, no older than sixteen, and had long blonde hair that didn't match the queen's dark features. Beautiful, but completely sheltered. The question begged of who she was. Her dress hinted at royalty, but she was obviously of no blood relation to the Queen._

"_I'm just dealing with a common thief, nothing for you to be worried about," The queen brushed off the girl's question. "And I don't think it's the best idea for you to go to the village. If you need more books I will send one of the guards to fetch them for you." The girl didn't seem to have paid much attention to the Queens second statement, her attention focused on Will: the rough grip and tight cuffs restraining him._

"_What is your name?" She addressed Will, her blue eyes wide and curious. "What did you do?"_

"_His name is irrelevant, he is a common criminal. He stole food from one of the royal carts and he will be punished accordingly." The Queen interrupted before Will could answer, her tone betraying some of her impatience. When the girl inquired what his punishment would be Will turned his eyes to the Queen in curiosity. Would she admit to the girl that she was going to kill him? It would seem that she wanted to hide that side of her from the girl. "Death" the queen murmured after a moment, surprising Will by telling the girl the truth._

"_You would have him put to death for something as small as stealing food?" The girl's voice was colored with shock, as was her face. In all honesty Will was surprised. He was no one to the girl, why would she care if he died?_

"_He stole from us," the Queen bit out in defense. Clearly trying to make the girl see her side. "The punishment for which is death."_

"_Why not let him work off his debt here?" The girl suggested carefully, her eyes still on him. "Please. I will take full responsibility for him and his actions." She added, turning to the Queen with those wide innocent eyes. When the Queen finally agreed, Will had to hand it to the girl. She sure did know how to manipulate the system. She would be a good Pirate, if she didn't have that air of innocence about her._

_The Queen left after his indefinite sentence to working his debt off in the castle. At the girl's request, the guards removed the shackles from his wrists. He rubbed them gently, trying to smooth out the harsh indents they had made on his wrists. It surprised him, the utmost trust the girl showed him not to run. _

"_Why did you stop her from killing me?" He asked the girl curiously, aware that the guards still lingered close by. They didn't trust him as the girl did._

"_No one deserves to die for something as simple as being hungry," The girl replied softly, her pink lips rising in a small smile. _

"_Well, I'm much obliged for your kindness, your highness," Will bowed his head, only faintly hinting at sarcasm as he addressed the young girl who he couldn't picture ever needing or wanting for anything. _

"_No highness," The girl corrected him, making his eyebrows raise in question. "It's always been Jane. Just Jane."_

"_Thank you, Jane." He responded with a smile. He was still confused as to who she was, and how she ended up in the palace without being royalty. There was a complete innocence and goodness about her that drew his interest, and he couldn't help but think he wouldn't mind being forced to work in the palace for a little while. Not with Jane there._

...AABA…

Jane remained by the fire after Peter left, trying hard not to dwell on what he had said. Rumpelstiltskin was here for Henry and her, she had witnessed him telling her that. Yet, he had yet to come for them. No one had come for them yet. She couldn't even tell how long they had been on the island. It was hard to keep track of time in a place where time didn't move. Harder yet was finding the resolve to keep her guard up around Peter.

When the boys began dancing wildly around the fire Jane moved to a rock on the outskirts of the party. In that moment, without Henry, or Regina, or Will with her, with memories flooding her, Jane didn't feel loved. In that moment she felt as lost as she had all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest. When Peter had first found her. Ironically enough, that's when she heard it. The faint tune she had first followed all those years ago drifting over the boy's chanting. Glancing across the fire she saw Peter with Henry, the music stopped abruptly as a look of confusion passed over Peter's face. That's when Jane realized Henry couldn't hear the music. He wasn't a lost boy. Not yet. It gave her hope.

The sound of someone crashing through the brush and entering the clearing drew Jane's attention to Felix. She hadn't realized he had left the camp. He seemed upset about something, he had the same look on his face as he had whenever their father had raised a hand to Jane. Peter seemed just as unhappy when he approached Felix, though Jane couldn't hear their conversation from her seat. Now that Henry was alone, Jane crossed the clearing to sit beside him.

"Hey kiddo, how are you holding up?" Jane asked, announcing her presence. Henry simply shrugged in response as he stared at his shoes.

"Could you hear the music?" Henry asked all of a sudden, glancing up at her with curious eyes. "Pan said that it's enchanted and only certain children can hear it. I couldn't hear the music."

"Yes," Jane answered honestly, her gaze moving form Henry to Peter who was still standing with Felix. However, as if he could hear her and could feel her gaze on him, his eyes moved to meet hers as he wore his ever present smirk. "I've always been able to hear it."

"How come you can hear it?" This time Henry sounded slightly accusing, as though she was betraying him by hearing the music.

"I suppose, because I'm still a little lost. My past is complicated Henry, and I'm still struggling to come to terms with it." Years of feeling unloved and unwanted didn't just disappear overnight. Even when she had come to stay with Regina, there was a part of her that never felt as though she fit into that life. That she was just a guest passing through. She didn't even feel completely at home with Will. Especially not after all the drama that came to light when the curse was lifted.

Peter watched Jane and Henry as they talked from across the fire. Though Henry's back was to him, Jane was facing towards him. All he could think about as he watched her was that she still heard his music. It's what had him remaining calm even as Baelfire was free and plotting with the Dark One against him. If Jane could still hear his music, it meant she was still lost, that she hadn't fully moved on from him.

So intent on observing Jane and Henry, Peter hadn't noticed the presence of others until the gust of a sleeping spell swept over the camp. He watched in momentary alarm as Jane and Henry—along with the other lost boys—fell limp to the ground. It didn't take him more than a second to realize that Bae and the Dark One had found him.

"We have a guest," Peter called out, as though the sleeping boys around him could hear him. "No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games." Rising to his feet Peter turned towards the tree line that had sat to his left. "Who could it be? I guess…the Dark One." With a rise of his hand the fire burned brightly, lighting up the face of Rumpelstiltskin. "Come to save Henry have you laddie? How exciting. The Dark One ready to sacrifice his life for his family. Speaking of family, you can come out now Baelfire."

"Name's Neal now," Neal corrected as he stepped out from the tree he had been hiding. He had a crossbow aimed at Peter, eye steady with the arrow to ensure accuracy.

"New name, but same old tricks. It's heartwarming to see father and son working together. Especially after you abandoned him Rumpel. This is a real family reunion." Peter's voice was calm, as though he wasn't having a conversation with two men who had come to kill him. It had Rumpelstiltskin demanding what Neal was waiting for, to which Neal replied that he had it covered. With that Neal let the arrow fly, aimed right at Peter's heart. As he had before, Peter caught the arrow before it hit him: inches away from skin.

"Clever, but we've been through this before Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?" Peter's voice darkened as if he was truly disappointed in Baelfire for his lapse in memory.

"I remember plenty. That's why I didn't coat the tip," Peter's smirk fell at those words as he brought his hand up for inspection. Halfway up the squid ink that covered his palm started working, immobilizing him. He hadn't expected it, to be outsmarted. It was a rare occurrence. He was impressed.

"Grab Henry, I'll get Jane." Rumpelstiltskin murmured to Neal, making Peter's eyes fly to him, glaring at his back as he gently picked up Jane. Seeing her in Rumpel's arms had his blood boiling, especially with the reminder of her story, where Peter discovered it was the Dark One's fault he couldn't find Jane all those years.

"Are you sure you're really saving her or Henry Bae?" Peter called out before the two could leave the camp.

"What could be worse than leaving them here with you?" Neal retorted, turning to face the boy. Memories of his time in Neverland fueled his belief that taking Henry and Jane away from Peter was for the best.

"Why don't you ask your father? Sometimes the people we should fear are the ones closest to us." Peter answered cryptically, his dark gaze burning into the Dark One. His words caused Neal to hesitate momentarily.

"What is he talking about?" Neal demanded of his father, his eyes still trained on Peter.

"Don't listen to him," Rumpel murmured back, though his eyes looked frightened, scared that Peter would reveal his secret. Even though his intentions were true now.

"You mean you haven't told him?" Peter feigned surprise at that, knowing full well that Rumpel would never tell his son about the prophecy, or about Jane. Rumpel wouldn't want his son to see him in even more of a negative light. Not after everything he had done to Bae that had already darkened the boy's opinion of his father.

"Told me what?" This time Neal posed his question to Peter, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer out of his father.

"Told you about how he used Jane as a lab rat oh so many years ago. Do you really think she'd want to go with the man who inflicted torture on her?"

"Is that true papa? Did you test your magic on Jane?" Rumpel didn't answer verbally, but the truth showed in his eyes. It sent a wave of disgust through Neal. How could his father have tested such dark magic on a sweet little girl?

"And then there's the prophecy." Peter added after he let the first statement sink in. Of course, the second statement intrigued Neal even more as he inquired about the prophecy Peter spoke of. "The prophecy that says you've been tricked. Your father isn't here to rescue your son, he's here to murder him."

Father and son left after that, taking Henry and Jane with them. The seed of doubt had been planted, and it would only be a matter of time before the duo would break apart. That's what Peter was counting on. He would still get Jane and Henry back if perchance Bae and the Dark One stayed in alliance, it would just take more effort.

* * *

><p><em>AN Yay for chapter 3! I'm really enjoying writing this story. hope you all are enjoying reading it just as much. Let me know what ya think! Reviews make me smile as well as give me inspiration for future plot twists :)_

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4: Relapse

Chapter 4 Relapse

Peter was getting tired of people taking Jane away from him. She was his. She had always been his. And he wasn't about to let Neal or Emma or Will steal her away from him this time. He had the advantage in Neverland. No one was allowed off the island without his permission and there was no way he would let Jane leave. Not after finding her alive after decades of believing she was dead.

"Boys," Peter called out once they were awake and he was able to move once more. "It's time to up the ante and take back what is ours, what is mine." With his knife raised Peter and Felix led the boys through the jungle, following the path Neal took. When the tracks couldn't be followed, Peter used his magic to sense the way, a determined glint to his eye.

It was back at the Savior's campsite that they found Neal. Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere in sight, which meant this would be easy, almost too easy. Neal had already set Henry and Jane down gently on the dirt floor as he felt the wood in the fire pit. It was still warm, which meant Emma and the others had recently been there, that they would be returning.

"You were so close to finding her." Peter stated coldly as he stepped into the clearing. At his sign the lost boys followed, filing in around them. Neal seemed startled, glancing around warily at the boys with their weapons as if looking for a possible escape where there was none. "You disappoint me. I thought I taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"I'll remember that for next time." Neal retorted sarcastically.

"Oh there isn't going to be a next time." Kneeling by Jane's unconscious form Peter lifted her gently into his arms. Her face had been contorted into a mixture of pain and horror, a sign that she was having a nightmare, until Peter held her. Cradled in his arms, Jane's face relaxed, smoothing out the lines across her forehead. Peter couldn't help but smile gently down at her, satisfied that his presence soothed her, before he stood once more before Neal. Felix had already gone to Henry and lifted him as well, though not near as careful. Neal's gaze bounced from his son, to the girl in Pan's arms. He knew why Pan was after Henry, he had the heart of the truest believer. What he didn't know was why Pan was so interested in the girl. The way Pan looked at her, trying to be discreet as he checked over her body for any signs of injury, Neal might think he actually cared about her. If he didn't know too well that Pan only cared about himself.

"Why do you want Jane? I can understand Henry, but what do you care about the girl for?" Neal questioned Pan, drawing Pan's dark gaze up to him.

"You keep breaking the rules. In this game, you're only allowed to try for one of them. Even given you're hero complex, we both know you choose Henry. So leave Jane out of this." Peter demanded dangerously, ignoring Neal's question. If anyone knew how he felt about Jane, it could be used against him, she could be used against him. He refused to let that happen.

"If you remember, I was never one to follow your rules." Neal stated passively. "So believe me when I say I will get my son _and_ Jane. No matter what it takes."

"You're not getting it," Peter snarled, stepping closer to Neal. "That's not the problem. You got them, I got them back. It's the game. No my boy, the real problem for you is that there is no escaping Neverland. No one gets off this island without my permission."

"I've done it before." Neal stated cockily, a smug smile on his face.

"Did you? Look where you are now. It's like you never left." Sarcasm was evident in Peter's voice as he smiled harshly back at Neal.

"Are you saying you let me go?" Confusion was the prominent emotion on Neal's face as he rethought everything he had thought he knew about his escape from Neverland.

"I'm saying everyone's where I want them. Something to chew on." Jane stirring in her sleep drew Peter's attention down to her, watching as her hands moved to hold onto the front of his green tunic. He needed to get her and Henry back to camp before they woke up and realized Neal was there, trying to 'save' them. "You know where to take him" he ordered the lost boys, his eyes still on Jane's face.

"No! Henry! I'm alive" Neal cried out as the boys pulled him back, restraining him by his arms.

"Don't worry it won't be for long," Peter assured him, his eyes moving to survey the struggling Neal. "Just until I reset the board. See the game is about to change." Turning his back on Neal, Peter carried Jane off into the jungle as Neal continued to cry out to his son claiming he would come for him and Jane.

It didn't take long before they arrived back at the camp site. Felix dropped Henry off on the outskirts of the clearing where he had been sitting before the raid. Instead of placing Jane beside Henry, Peter carried her to the fire, laying her down beside the warm flames. He didn't even have to call Felix, as the lost boy was beside Jane in a matter of minutes. Sitting by her, Felix began flipping his knife in his hand, not saying a word as he stared into the flames. His brotherly instincts had flared up when he saw Jane unconscious at the other camp site. He wanted to make sure she wasn't taken again, that she was kept safe.

With a knowing smirk Peter left the fire where the lost boys were once more circling in a dance to kneel before Henry. It was pertinent that he was there when Henry woke up, to ensure he didn't remember anything from the last couple hours. It wasn't too much longer before Henry was pulled out of the sleeping spell. As expected, he was confused, but Peter was there to help him through it. That time when Peter played his pipes, Henry heard it, and started partaking in the dance with the other lost boys. One down, one to go. Returning to the center of the dancing Peter went to stand by Jane. She hadn't pulled out of the spell yet, which was starting to worry Peter until she finally stirred, her hand going to her head as she sat up.

"What happened?" Jane inquired, blinking the sleep from her eyes until she could see straight.

"You collapsed from exhaustion." Peter explained as he crouched down by her head. "Not to worry though, it wasn't for long."

Moving her eyes around the camp Jane's eyes found Felix first. He sat a couple feet away, his face passive as he tossed his knife. When he felt her gaze he turned his stare on her, the slightest of smiles lighting his features. Jane reflexively returned the smile, albeit hesitantly. The sight of Henry dancing around behind Felix had Jane's attention shift to her other brother, the smile slipping from her face. What had happened while she was sleeping? Henry was now joining in the dance when before he had refused.

"Why is Henry dancing?" There was a trace of worry in her voice as she turned to Peter for an answer.

"He had a change of heart. It would seem he needed a nap as well." Peter's voice was calm, no hint that anything more had happened whilst she slept. Nothing to make her think her sleeping had been a result of anything but natural tiredness. There was a hint of excitement in his eyes as he removed his hand from behind his back. Instead of the pipe Jane had been expecting, he was holding a familiar crown of flowers. Jane hadn't seen it in forever. Reaching out for it she took it delicately, studying it carefully.

"Would you care to dance?" Peter asked, offering her his now empty hand. For several moments Jane deliberated the offer, moving her gaze between the flowers, Peter's hand, and his eyes. With a sigh she thought 'what the hell' before placing the crown on her head and taking the hand Peter offered her. If Henry was allowed to dance and have fun, then she was too.

Peter's smile was triumphant as he pulled Jane to her feet. Spinning her around, he had Jane giggling at the spontaneity. When she was facing Peter once more she found a look in his eyes that he normally didn't let show: pure happiness. In that moment there was no mirth or smugness to him, just a joy that radiated off of him and that Jane reflected. This was the boy that Jane remembered. The one who she shared her thoughts and feelings with. For the first time since arriving, Jane didn't hate Neverland, didn't resent the boy before her.

As they twisted and turned together and apart Peter felt a lightness in his heart he hadn't felt since the last time he had Jane with him. His eyes never left her as they danced, bouncing from her lips to her eyes, her golden hair, and the crown that rested atop her head. He finally had her back, and he was not going to let her go. Not this time. He knew better now.

"Is that the girl then?" One of the lost boys asked as he came to stand by Felix, momentarily abandoning the dance. "The one Peter spent years looking for?" The boy could still remember those years, the dark years as the boys referred to it. The time when Pan was the most temperamental. When his anger flared the most, when even the smallest of things set him off into a rage.

"Yes. That's her." Felix answered, his eyes on his leader and his sister.

"I can see why he was so obsessed with finding her. She's pretty," the boy added, his gaze watching the girl as she danced freely.

"Don't let Peter hear you. He won't forgive you for lusting after her. You know what he does to those who try and take what is his." Felix warned, his voice turning cold as he studied the boy beside him.

"You can't tell me you don't think about her like that." The boy smirked, nudging Felix, only to have Felix grabbing him tightly by the front of his shirt.

"You need to clean out your dirty mind." He spat, shaking the boy roughly, pleased to see he had startled the boy. "She's my sister." At that bit of information the boy's eyes widened as he frantically claimed he hadn't known. After a few more moments Felix released his grip on the boy, turning his attention back to the dance.

"It doesn't bother you? Your sister and Pan?" The boy questioned once he had stepped back out of Felix's reach.

"He's only ever been good to her." Was Felix's simple answer. Felix had seen the way Peter was around Jane. He was different. Not as angry. Happy even. Granted, his selfish nature still shone through. Especially when it came to his possessiveness over her. But he had never laid a hand on her. He let her be free and happy and in return Jane brought out his better side. Felix couldn't interfere with that.

…AABA…

"_Must I attend the ball? I'd prefer to stay in my room." Jane insisted as Regina barked out orders to the servants on decorations, invitations and such._

"_It's going to be fun Jane." Regina insisted with a smile, looking more excited than Jane had ever seen her. "And it's technically in your honor." With a deep sigh Jane agreed, unable to disappoint Regina. A moment later she almost regretted it when Regina insisted she would need dancing lessons as the ball would have 'proper dancing.'_

_It was when Jane was alone in the ballroom, her hands held up holding onto an invisible partner as she attempted to remember the proper steps, that Will found her. He had been working, indebted, at the castle for several months, and had spent most of his time there with Jane. Well, as much as the Queen would allow. When he stumbled across her dancing by herself, on his way to give the Queen the list of the attendees to the ball, he couldn't help but cut in. _

"_Will!" Jane cried in surprise as he took her left hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist._

"_It helps if you have a partner." He smirked down at her as he began leading her around the floor._

"_I didn't know you could dance." In truth it intrigued her, where I pirate would learn how to waltz. To Jane's knowledge pirates weren't the most cultured of people. But there she was, dancing with a pirate that she had to admit knew what he was doing. And he got fancier the longer they danced. Twirling her away before pulling her rapidly back to his arms Jane couldn't help but let out a giggle as she almost lost her balance. She caught herself by throwing a hand against Will's chest. _

_He smiled down at her, but in that moment she didn't see Will. Memories flooded her, of similar moments of dancing around fires, albeit those dances were more free and wild. Instead of seeing Will staring back at her, she saw Peter. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt a piece of her heart break. It had been years, decades really, and it still hurt to think about. It was bad enough the memories haunted Jane in her sleep, now they had come for her in her waking hours._

_Pulling away from Will, Jane made her way out the French doors that led outside to the garden. She needed air, to clear her mind of the past. It was a warm night and a comforting breeze rustled Jane's hair as she made her way to one of the many apple trees. The fresh air didn't really have the desired effect when Jane gazed up at the sky to find the second star to the right winking back at her. She could still hear Peter whispering in her ear 'second star to the right, straight on till morning' when she asked him where it was he went during the day._

"_Jane, are you okay?" Will called softly from behind her, having followed her when she retreated. When she didn't answer he moved to stand beside her. "What was that back there?" He had thought they had been connecting, until she ran off on him._

"_I was reminded of someone. Someone I used to be very close to." Jane murmured, not taking her eyes off the stars. "Like everyone else in my life, he gave up on me." Though she had tried to hold it in, tears fell down her cheeks silently as her pain overflowed. Will had never seen that side of Jane, had never seen this vulnerability. He didn't know the full extent of Jane's past, but he couldn't imagine who would be crazy enough to give up on the girl before him._

"_Any guy that gives you up is insane." Will stated firmly as he hesitantly reached out and tucked Jane's hair behind her ear. "You're a rare gem in a self-absorbed, dark world Jane. Don't ever let anyone extinguish the light inside of you." The last was whispered so sincerely it had Jane turning towards him. She let out a sigh of relief when it was Will she saw, not the image of Peter her mind had conjured up moments before. _

_When their eyes met something passed between them. It had Will leaning towards Jane, his hand cupping her face as his lips met hers. Her lips tasted slightly of salt from her tears, but Will didn't mind. It was sweet, and chaste. Nothing like the kisses he had experienced before. It was nice. _

"_What is going on here?" Regina's voice broke through the silence, causing Jane and Will to pull apart. To say she was upset would be an understatement. Here she was going to take a relaxing stroll through her garden only to find Jane, the girl she thought of as a daughter, caught in the grasp of the pirate. She should have killed him when she had the chance. _

_With the look Regina was shooting Will, Jane was expecting him to backtrack and make a run for it. Instead he surprised her when he took her hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly as they stood together under Regina's gaze. Regina calmly told Jane to return to her room. After a moment of hesitation, glancing at Will who ended up nodding that it was okay, Jane left Regina and him in the garden. _

"_Your Majesty, I would like to ask your permission to escort Jane to the ball." Will spoke as soon as the doors had closed behind Jane, wanting to have control over the conversation. _

"_Permission denied." Regina snapped. "Do not forget you are a prisoner, not a guest in my castle pirate. Jane is off limits to you. You are not her happy ending." _

…AABA…

The dancing continued well into the night. The boys were conditioned for it, their guests however, were not. Henry fell asleep first, though Jane wasn't that far behind. Peter found her curled up beside Henry after she had left the dance for some water. Ordering one of the boys to take Henry, Peter picked up Jane for the second time that night. This time he carried her to his tent. The lost boy carrying Henry had already deposited him on the spare mattress and left by the time Peter set Jane back down on his mattress. Smoothing the hair that had come loose from her braid out of her face, Peter leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I've missed you Jane." He murmured softly before leaving the tent to rejoin his boys. They had some planning to do.

"Has he been moved to the cage?" Peter asked as he came up alongside Felix, who still did not partake in the dancing, only watched.

"He has." Felix responded, taking a swig of water from the canteen in his hand.

"Excellent, the traps all set then. Now I just have to get them to take the bait." Everything was falling into place perfectly.

When Jane awoke to sunlight streaming through a crack in the tent, she found herself once again in Peter's tent, in his bed. It seemed to slowly be becoming hers. Glancing around, she found the spare mattress empty. Henry had already awaken. Opening the flap of the tent, Jane winced against the light until her eyes got used to it. She could hear the lost boys chanting Henry's name a little ways away. Following the voices Jane found Henry smiling beside Peter as he held up a sword.

"Henry?" Jane stepped forward, frowning when she noticed the boy behind him with the cut cheek. "What's going on?"

"Jane! Look, Peter showed me how to make a stick turn into a sword. All I had to do was picture it and when I opened my eyes it was there." Henry spoke in a rapid fire, his voice raising with excitement.

Stepping forward Jane took the sword Henry offered her and examined it. It was as real as any sword she'd seen before. The only person she knew who could do that kind of magic had been Peter. She didn't know whether to be impressed or worried.

"Not bad craftsmanship kid." Jane murmured as she weighed the sword in her hand, taking a few practice swings with it.

"What would a girl know of swords?" One of the lost boys called out with a laugh, making the others around him murmur in agreement. It had Jane's anger flaring at the chauvinistic attitude.

"I know enough." Jane answered modestly, only to have the lost boys laughing again. "Would any of you care to help me demonstrate?" She questioned curiously, spreading her arms in invitation. She would enjoy proving their assumptions wrong.

"I'll give you a hand love." Peter volunteered with a smirk. "I do enjoy action." His statement, as well as the heat in his eyes hinting at his double meaning, had a small blush creeping up Jane's cheeks that Peter rather enjoyed. Keeping his eyes on her, Peter had a sword materialized in his hand in a matter of seconds, causing the lost boys to cheer him on. Jane had to admit, she was a little impressed.

Taking their stances, Jane waited for Peter to attack first, blocking his hit successfully. They alternated who struck as the danced around the clearing. Peter had to admit, he hadn't expected Jane to be able to hold her own. Though, truth be told he wasn't giving it his all. Unlike when he sparred with the boys, he didn't want to strike her. The lost boys had fallen silent during the fight, surprised and impressed that Jane seemed to know her way around a sword. In the end though, Peter won, knocking the sword from Jane's hand into his to the applause of his lost boys. However, Jane got a few pats on the back as well. Many of them claiming they had never seen a girl who could fight.

"I must admit I'm impressed Jane," Peter smirked down at her. "Where did you learn all that?"

"Will taught me. He thought I ought to know how to defend myself." Jane answered, unable to look Peter in the eyes when she mentioned Will.

"Right, the pirate." Peter's eyes darkened and his smirk fell. "How is it that he came to make your acquaintance? I don't believe you told that story."

"Regina had sentenced him to death for stealing. I intervened and convinced her to change that sentence to indentured servitude. We got to know each other while he was working at the castle." Jane gave the short version of the story, not feeling comfortable going into detail. The less she told Peter about Will, the better.

"You lived in the castle with mom?" Henry interrupted curiously. He hadn't known how Jane had become their mother's daughter under the curse. Jane never discussed it.

"Yes, Regina took me in after the curse was broken. It only turned out to be a nicer prison. I wasn't allowed to set foot off the castle grounds." Though Jane's life at the castle hadn't been horrible, it wasn't much of a life either. Regina was too cautious with her and only allowed her as far as the garden walls.

"The evil queen's your mother?" One of the lost boys called out with a laugh. "It would seem we have royalty in our midst boys. A little prince and princess." The boy bent at the waist in a mocking bow, causing the others to laugh along with him.

"I'm not a princess." Jane insisted. "Royal blood doesn't run through my veins." Without a second glance back at the group Jane retreated to Peter's tent. She could only hope she wouldn't be followed. She wasn't in the mood to talk. Even when Regina had offered her the title, Jane never wanted to be called a princess. It hurt too much. It was what Peter had offered her when he wanted Felix and her to go away with him: for her to be princess of Neverland, the only lost girl on the island.

"Felix," Peter called out. Without hesitation Felix came to stand beside him. "Go after her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid that might hurt herself." He ordered quietly so the other boys wouldn't hear him. "I have some visits I need to pay to our _guests_ on the island."

…AABA…

It didn't take long to locate the new camp of the rag tag team of rescuers. Even without using magic. They weren't very good at hiding they're whereabouts. Not only were they bad at hiding, they had no protection, spells or otherwise. What amateurs. At first, the camp seemed deserted, until Peter noticed movement from the other side of the clearing. After a few moments of observing he made his presence known.

"So, you're a pirate?" Peter asked condescendingly, stepping out from the trees. He had anticipated having to wait a bit before he could get Will on his own. But the pirate just happened to be the only one in camp when Peter went to check on his guests. It was clear he had startled Will, a fact that had Peter smirking.

"Aye, I am," Will retorted, his sword drawn as he stared down Pan. He didn't know why Pan was there, but it was surely for nothing good.

"They really must be lowering the bar on who they give that title to." Peter circled Will, unconcerned with the sword in his hand as he took in his supposed competition.

"Where's Jane and Henry? Why are you here?" Will demanded, turning so he kept Pan in front of him.

"They're both safe. I came to talk with _you_." Will was confused, unsure of what Pan could possibly want to discuss with him. When he asked as much, Pan's smirk only grew. "I've come only to warn you. You are under the illusion that there is something between Jane and yourself. I'm here to tell you to let that notion go."

"Like Hell I will," Will answered gruffly taking a swing at Pan which was avoided as Pan disappeared out of thin air, reappearing behind the irritated pirate.

"She's never going to forgive you. For cheating on her. Especially when she finds out the whole story." Peter's threats had Will paling slightly. How did Pan know about any of that?

"You don't know what you're talking about." Will snapped back angrily, but there was uncertainty in his eyes. When Peter stepped closer to him, Will shook off his guilty thoughts and raised his blade till it poked against Pan's chest.

"Oh I think I do." Peter countered, raising his eyebrow in challenge. "Jane belongs to me." With one last smirk Peter was gone, disappearing into thin air just as Will pushed his blade forward, intending to kill the smug bastard. Instead, Will was left frustrated, angry, and confused. Wondering what the Hell Pan meant when he claimed Jane belonged to him. Jane didn't even know Pan before being transported to this accursed island.

…AABA…

Jane was facing away from the tent's entrance when she heard someone enter the tent. She suspected it was Peter, and was surprised when she turned around to find Felix standing just inside the tent. His arms hung loosely at his sides, the club in his right hand brushing the ground. He almost seemed uncertain of what to do with himself until Jane motioned him to have a seat on Henry's mattress.

"Are you here to make sure I don't run?" Jane asked without looking at her brother.

"Something like that," Felix muttered from his cramped position on the tiny mattress.

"I wouldn't run without Henry." That had Felix's grip on his club tightening. He hated that Henry had taken his place as Jane's beloved brother.

"Not like you'd get very far on this island. Pan would find you." Felix drawled, attempting to mask his anger. It worked, seeing as all Jane could think about was the probable truth in his words. It didn't matter how fast she could run, she couldn't run her and Henry off this Island.

"You know it's sort of ironic. I spent years wishing I could be in Neverland with you and Peter. Now that I'm here I'm finding it's not everything I thought it would be." She had expected it to be a place where she could be free and have fun. Now she saw that it was just another prison where she could only do what she wanted if Peter agreed with it.

"That's the beauty of Neverland though. It can be anything you want it to be. Even home." Felix had made a home out of Neverland, a family out of Peter and the Lost Boys. He was sure Jane could do the same.

"I don't even know what home means anymore." Jane whispered in defeat. She had lived many different places over the years, but where someone lives and where someone's home was were two very different things.

"It sure as Hell wasn't with papa," Felix muttered, causing Jane to chuckle in agreement. "I thought your home was with the Evil Queen now." He added with a trace of malice that only made Jane consider the comment more.

"It was during the curse. But now it feels a little temporary. Henry is her real child, the one she raised. I'm just the 15 year old she took in many years ago. I was never meant to be a daughter." It was the first time Jane admitted she wasn't really a part of Regina's family. That she oftentimes felt like a charity case that just went too far.

"Sounds like you're still a lost girl after all," Felix's words echoed in Jane's mind. Was she lost? Perhaps she was; perhaps she always would be.

…AABA…

_Their papa was angry again. More so than usual. Jane wasn't even sure what she had done wrong. Whatever it was, it must have been bad as he was shattering glass this time. The wash bowl was in pieces at her feet, barely missing her. Felix wasn't home yet. He would still be at the market, trying to find a job. Anything to help get them food. Unfortunately for Jane, their father had come back from the bar earlier than usual, and drunker than normal. _

"_You ungrateful brat!" He shouted at her as he chased her around the small hovel. It was the first time Jane actually feared for her life. This wasn't how she had thought the night would go. Tonight was one of the nights Peter was to visit. Her father was supposed to be at the pub for another few hours._

"_Jane!" Felix shouted when he found the state of things upon his arrival home. As soon as Jane saw him she made a beeline towards him, barely missing their papa's grasp as she crossed the room. At some point during the scuffle their papa had picked up a shard from the washing bowl. Closing in on his children he took a swing at Jane, only to hit Felix as he pulled his sister behind him. There was so much blood as the glass gouged Felix's cheek, slicing it open and causing Jane to let out a shriek. The loud noise seemed to jog their papa out of his drunken state for a moment, as he stared in surprise at what he had done to Felix's face before passing out into a drunken stupor. _

"_Is he dead?" Jane murmured, slight worry coloring her voice. Trust her to be worried about the man who was trying to murder her._

"_I don't know," Felix responded tightly as he wiped the back of his hand against his bloody cheek. It stung at the contact. "But we're leaving tonight regardless."_

"_Leaving?" Jane's surprise was evident in her face. Felix hadn't told her of the plan he had been formulating for some time. He needed to keep Jane safe, and the only way to do that was to keep her away from their father. She reminded papa too much of their mother, one day that was going to get her killed. It might have even been tonight had Felix not interrupted. Without a job there was no way Jane and he could live on their own. That's why he planned on asking Peter to take them both to Neverland. Couldn't get farther away from their papa than another realm. _

"_We're leaving for Neverland. Tonight." Felix admitted, watching as Jane slowly processed his words. _

"_We can't leave papa alone. It would be condemning him to death." It would practically be murder. Their papa couldn't survive on his own. Who would make sure he didn't suffocate in his sleep after passing out drunk? Who would clean his wounds after he got in brawls at the bar? _

"_Staying would ensure our own deaths. I cannot stay in this hell hole any longer Jane." Had he been planning it all along? Jane couldn't believe he wouldn't have told her sooner. Perhaps if he had, they could find some way to ensure their father was looked after. But now, she just couldn't leave their papa. The guilt would drown her. Felix didn't understand it. Didn't even try. After trying several more times to convince her to come with him, he finally gave up, she could be so stubborn at times. If she wanted to stay behind and suffer, he couldn't convince her not to. Storming out of the house he slammed the door behind him for good measure. He never even said goodbye. _

…AABA…

Time passed slowly that day, even after Jane decided to leave her self-imposed solitude in the tent. The boys were at their own devices, playing games that didn't look like much fun to Jane, while Peter and Felix were mysteriously absent. Jane couldn't help but think that now would be the time to run if Henry and she were to do it. Then again, she couldn't see them surviving very long on the island without the food the lost boys hunted down. During her deliberation on the odds of survival, Jane noticed the boy Henry had dueled with earlier poking around Henry. Cautious that the boy might be trying to instigate another fight Jane rose from her seat ready to intervene if necessary. When nothing came of the interaction she slowly returned to her seat, watching the lost boys throw knives and such.

Half focused on her thoughts, half on the boys, it took Jane a couple minutes to notice the orange flower held out in front of her. When she did, her attention snapped up to Peter who was offering it to her. She took it with a small thanks as Peter took a seat beside her. They sat in silence as Peter began drawing in the dirt with a stick. Jane didn't think anything of it until he was finished and she realized what he had drawn. It was a tic tac toe board. He wanted to play a game. With a smile Jane picked up a stick of her own, willing to entertain him and play along. It beat watching the lost boys.

"I thought you liked games with more action," Jane commented as she traced a circle on the new game board. They were onto their fifth game by now.

"I do. But I recall you liked games that were more intellectually stimulating," Peter murmured in response, leaning closer to her than necessary as he scratched in his X on the board. It made Jane falter in her response.

"Tic tac toe isn't the most intellectually stimulating game out there." Was what she finally came out with as yet another game ended in a draw.

"I don't think you're ready to play chess against me love. We're starting small," He whispered in her ear with a small tug on the end of her braid.

"I thought we were already playing your chess game," Jane turned towards Peter, putting their faces centimeters from each other. "It's your move," Jane added softly before rising from her seat and leaving Peter alone on the log they had shared. His eyes darkened with desire as he watched Jane walk away, enjoying the fire that seemed to have lit inside of her over the years. He was about to follow after her, as she had said herself it was his move, when Felix took the seat Jane had just left.

"They've taken the bait and are on the move. The queen's broken from the group." Felix reported with a sinister smile.

"Excellent," Peter answered, sparing one last glance at Jane before rising with Felix. "Let's go move the bait to the new trap."

Jane didn't notice Peter and Felix leaving camp together, hadn't even realized Peter was gone until later, after talking with Henry. Noticing something was off, Jane had gone to sit by her brother until he finally spilled what was up. The boy Jane had thought was starting another confrontation with Henry had actually come to tell Henry his family was there looking for him. He even brought a mirror that let Henry see Snow, Emma and their mom. The problem: Henry didn't believe him. He thought it was all a rouse for the boy to get back at Henry for embarrassing him earlier.

"But you saw them! How can you not believe that?" Jane demanded, feeling mixed emotions over the news that Henry's family were in Neverland. She was happy for Henry, yet frustrated that he didn't believe. He was known to believe in the impossible, yet he didn't believe his family was there to take him home.

"Because how would they have gotten here? The last portal was used to get us here Jane." Henry was sounding more like Jane than himself. She was the logical one, he was the fantasy kid.

"You've said it yourself kid, your family always finds one another." Henry wasn't as receptive of that as he once was, causing Jane to worry. It made Jane determined to find out the truth. Knowing Rumpelstiltskin was here had Jane believing that perhaps Emma and Regina were as well. Henry seemed to need physical evidence to believe his family was here, so Jane would just go get some. It was after that decision was made that Jane noticed that Peter and Felix were absent. Which ended up working in her favor as those were the two that would be keeping tabs on her. The other lost boys didn't really pay her much mind.

Jane left Henry in the clearing, heading back to the tent on the prelude that she was heading to bed early. In truth, she was planning on leaving out the back of the camp, where there weren't as many sentries. She wasn't sure exactly where she was going, but she had to try and find Henry's family if they were on the island. That kid needed to believe that they were coming for him.

No one noticed Jane slipping out of camp into the dark jungle. It either said something about Jane's sneaking skills or the boy's guarding skills. Either way, Jane didn't mind as she followed the trail she had seen the boy from earlier come in at. It felt like she was walking forever before Jane came across tracks, footprints leading off to the left of the trail she was on. At that point her hair had come undone from its braid, the hair tie lost somewhere on the trail behind her. Pushing her hair behind her ears was the best Jane could do as she started following the tracks. She needed to find something soon before Peter or Felix realized she was missing.

…AABA…

"Fine, you want to follow the evil munchkin's dirt road, be my guest. Come on Will." Regina demanded as she turned to walk into the Jungle. After a couple steps she realized Will wasn't following her. "Will?"

"There's a chance Jane might be held captive with Neal, that that's what he does to the extras." Will answered with a sigh, not knowing if he was one hundred percent sure on his decision. He hadn't mentioned Pan's visit to camp, as there was nothing enlightening about his visit. Even though Pan's cryptic message had Will considering that Jane might be kept at camp with Henry, a stubborn part of him wanted to believe he had swept her aside to keep her out of the way. "So I'm going with Emma. If she's not there, I'm counting on you to get her and Henry out of Pan's grasp."

"Trust me, Jane's with Pan." Regina laughed bitterly. "But if you want to follow them on a wild goose chase then go ahead. Like you said, I'll get Jane and Henry." With that she was gone, leaving Will with the decision he had made as well as making him wonder why she was so confident Pan would keep Jane. What did the queen know about Pan that Will didn't?

"What did she mean by that? 'Trust me Jane's with Pan?'" Will asked the group he was left with, but no one had an answer.

…AABA…

It seemed like another hour before Jane heard something. She followed the sound till she reached a cave, where she discovered rather quickly the voices were coming from. Hope fought with hesitance at it being a trap. In that hesitance she heard Hook's voice from inside the cave, claiming it was time for the truth and asking who wanted to kick it off. It had Jane inching closer to the caves, trying to hear more. She didn't understand what they were kicking off, even when Hook went first, telling everyone how he kissed Emma. This admittance surprised Jane as well as David if his response was any inkling of him not having prior knowledge. Apparently it wasn't a surprise to Snow as both her and Emma claimed it wasn't a secret, so it didn't count, enlightening Jane to what was going on. For some reason, the group needed to spill secrets in order to accomplish whatever had them inside the cave.

After a moment of quiet, Hook continued on, explaining what the kiss had meant to him which had Jane rethinking her opinion of the pirate. Jane was drawn out of her thoughts when the ground shook beneath her, making worry rise up inside her. What had just happened in there?

"I'll go next." A voice Jane had not been expected echoed from within. It was Will. What was Will doing in Neverland? Was he part of their rescue party? Jane wouldn't have expected that, mostly because she wouldn't expect the others to let him come. "I cheated on Jane." And that was why she hadn't expected him to be allowed to come, because of that one little sentence that still hurt hearing. Even though it wasn't a secret. The whole town knew that Will had cheated on Jane during the curse, which Snow pointed out as kindly as she possibly could.

"The real secret is that during the curse, when I cheated on Jane, I still had all my memories from the Enchanted Forest. I remembered every moment with her, and I still cheated on her."

* * *

><p><em>AN Hey everyone! Thank you so much to all those who favorite and follow and to those that review! I enjoy reading what people are thinking whether it's good or bad. I hope you enjoyed this latest installment!  
><em>

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Blood

Chapter 5 Bad Blood

The ground moved once more, but Jane couldn't tell if it was real or if it was just in her head. She was frozen in shock at Will's admittance. It couldn't be true. It was bad enough that he had cheated on her without his memories. To think he might have done it with his memories had Jane rethinking everything. Jane could vaguely hear the shocked response of everyone inside the cave, but didn't really register what the voices were saying. She was too busy concentrating on breathing, which seemed really difficult at the moment. There was no way to tell how long Jane remained frozen there, but eventually her body began responding. As much as she wanted Henry's family to really be there, she didn't want them to be in that cave. She didn't want what Will had said to be true. There was only one way to find out which one was real. With shaky legs, Jane made her way inside the cave.

It took a little bit till her eyes adjusted to the darkness, when they did she followed the cave walls to a wide cavern. The sight of Henry's family made her hopes soar, while the sight of Will made her heart sink. Emma was just crossing some kind of rock bridge with Neal when Jane stepped out of the shadows to finally face the group. She had come for physical evidence that Henry's family was on the island and she would not go back without it.

"Jane!" Snow cried, having spotted her first. To Jane's surprise, Snow flung her arms around the girl, hugging her tightly as the others crowded around her. "Is it really you? How did you find us? How did you escape?"

"I followed your tracks, left out the back of the camp. I needed to find you." Jane answered as she pulled out of Snow's grasp. She could tell Will was about to approach her. Not ready to talk to him yet she turned her back on him, facing Emma. "Henry doesn't believe you're really here."

"But we saw him, in the mirror. We talked with him." Emma answered defensively, seeming disappointed at Jane's announcement as well as confused.

"I know, but he's losing faith. I came for physical evidence, something he would know to be yours, to take back to him." Jane got straight to the point. There was no telling how long it had been since she left. If she didn't return soon, her absence might be noticed. And that wouldn't bode well for any of them.

"Take back? You can't possibly be thinking of going back when you've just escaped." Will spoke up for the first time, the sound of his voice causing another tear in Jane's heart.

"He's right Jane, we can't let you go back," Jane sent a dirty look towards Charming both for that statement and for agreeing with Will. She was getting tired of people thinking they could control her every move.

"There's no time to argue. Henry won't regain hope of you lot coming to save him if I don't go back and give him a reason to believe, Damn it. Now, give me your necklace," Jane demanded, wheeling on Emma and holding out her hand expectantly. After a second of deliberation Emma reached up and unclasped the necklace, handing it over to Jane. It earned her a scolding 'Emma' from Snow as Jane stuffed it in her pocket and started making her way back towards the entrance of the cave. She didn't get very far, as she hit an invisible force that sent her flying backwards and landing on her ass at the others' feet. Will rushed forward to help her but she brushed him off, telling him not to touch her as she turned towards the rest of the group.

"What the Hell was that?" She asked, wanting to know why the cave wasn't letting them leave.

"This is Echo Cave lass," Hook answered as though that said it all. At Jane's confused look he continued. "In order for us to leave, everyone has to tell their deepest, darkest secret. And you're the only one here who has yet to do so." Her deepest darkest secret. How was she supposed to know what that was? There were plenty of secrets she kept.

"How am I supposed to know which one's my darkest secret?" It wasn't as though they were labeled in her memory. What if she couldn't even remember her supposed darkest secret? Then they would be trapped in here forever.

"It'll probably be the one thing you wouldn't want anyone else to know. Maybe even something you don't want to admit to yourself." Snow reasoned logically. Nodding in determination Jane began pacing, sifting through all the secrets she'd ever kept. She highly doubted the time she had lied to Regina and snuck into an R rated movie with Ruby would count. Around her third turn she discovered her utter stupidity as the one thing she would never want to admit to any of them settled to the front of her mind.

"I think she's got our ticket out of here," Hook announced loudly when Jane halted in her pacing. "Let's hear it then lass. What's your deepest secret? Stayed out past curfew? Skivvied off school?" Hook's sarcasm was not making admitting her secret any easier. In fact, it was making it decidedly harder. Everyone always assumed the best of her. Taking a deep breath, Jane readied herself for their reactions.

"A long time ago, I was in love with Peter Pan. And, uncontrollable by me, I still have feelings for him." Jane all but whispered, unwilling to say it louder than necessary. For a moment they all just stared at her blankly. Then that precious moment was over.

"Pan? You love _Pan_?!" Emma repeated, the first one to break through her shock.

"How is that even possible?" Charming added in confusion causing Snow to chime in that anyone can fall in love and that you can't help who you fall in love with.

"That's terrible luck lass." Hook lamented, knowing too well Pan's true nature. Anyone who loved that deserved sympathy.

"Jane," Will murmured, sounding hurt and confused. Hook couldn't blame him. He knew too well how it felt to have the woman you love admit she loved another. It bloody sucked, that's how it felt.

"No," Jane spoke for the first time since spilling her secret, directing the word towards Will. "You don't get to make me feel guilty. Not after the shit you did to me. Not after _your_ secret." Her voice cracked at the end, giving away the emotions she had attempted to hold back.

It was like a slap to Will's face. Both Jane's secret, and her words aimed at him. He hadn't realized she had heard him, had hoped she hadn't. It wasn't something he had ever planned on telling her. Probably as much as she had never planned on admitting to him that she had feelings for _Pan_. It all made more sense now. Pan's words of warning to him and Regina's assurance that Jane would be with Pan. Had Jane told Regina about her past with Pan or had she acquired that information through magic like everything else she came by?

Jane didn't want to stay around and listen to the others berate her or worse question her loyalty. So before any of them could say anything or make a move towards her, Jane was running away from the cave, and away from Will whose voice was still echoing in her head, repeating the secret Jane almost wished she hadn't heard. By the time the others started following her, she was long gone. Being on the track team had its perks.

…AABA…

It wasn't long after Peter and Felix returned to camp that they heard it: a sharp cry of pain. The cry was decidedly female and terrifyingly familiar to both of the boys. Felix had heard that cry a dozen times before under varying circumstances. It was Jane.

"Jane," Peter murmured before turning towards the closest Lost Boy. "Where is Jane?" He demanded angrily. She was supposed to be back by now. He wanted her to be back, so that the cry of pain wouldn't be hers. When the lost boys stood shaking their heads, unable to tell him where she was, he let out a frustrated growl. It had the lost boys shrinking back away from their leader in fear of retaliation. The only two who weren't affected by Peter's temper were Henry and Felix.

"Jane's gone?" Henry asked, worry and disbelief evident in his voice.

"Peter!" Felix cried out frantically, pulling Peter's attention away from Henry and preventing him from responding to Henry's question. It was one of the boys who was guarding the front entrance of the camp. He had abandoned his post, coming into camp, but that's not what bothered Peter. No, it was why he was abandoning his post: he was carrying Jane.

"What have you done?" Peter thundered as he rushed forward and took Jane from the boy. Her breathing was irregular and her back was bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I didn't mean to. She was supposed to already be in camp. I thought she was the savior with her hair down and I…I hit her. With an arrow." A poison arrow. He didn't need to say that part, Peter was quite clear on his orders, all guards were to have their weapons dipped in Dream Shade. That order was causing Jane pain.

Jane's eyes fluttered open once the conversation around her had halted to find Peter looking back at her, worry and anger in his eyes. Opening her mouth, she attempted to speak, but her voice was so soft he couldn't hear her. Peter leaned in closer after that, trying desperately to hear what she was saying.

"Just let me die." Jane pleaded. She was tired of the pain, tired of everyone she ever loved giving up on her. It was about time she started giving up on them.

"I can't do that." Peter whispered back, tightening his grip on her as he stood back up. Leaning Jane forward he pulled her blouse up to see the damage that had been done. It was worse than he had feared. The arrow hit close to the heart, too close. Jane didn't have too much time before the poison reached her heart, till it would be too late. "No one is to leave camp." He ordered the boys before turning back to the one who had shot Jane. "I'll deal with you when I get back."

For the first time in a long while Peter used his magic to fly. As Neverland's magic started weaning, Peter limited his flying, as it used more magic than was necessary. However, now it was the fastest way to get Jane to Dead Man's Peak, and in that moment all Peter cared about was saving Jane. The night air brushing against Jane's face kept her in a half awake state until they reached the Peak. Her groan of pain was almost inaudible as Peter set her down gently before turning towards the vines of Dream Shade. With a wave of his hand they parted and Peter was rushing forward to fill his canteen with Neverland's water. By the time he got back to Jane she was barely breathing, the poison was spreading fast.

"Come on," Peter murmured, propping her head up as he tried to get her to drink. "Drink Jane!" He shouted when she didn't react, patting her face lightly to get her to respond. When she finally did respond, it wasn't how he wanted her to. She simply shook her head weakly, refusing.

"I will not lose you again. Drink!" Desperation was leaking into his voice that caused Jane to stop moving her head as she reconsidered. "Please," Peter added softly, pushing the canteen against Jane's lips. It wasn't until their eyes met, when Jane saw Peter's pain and worry, that Jane finally opened her lips enough for Peter to pour the water into her mouth. He made her drink every last sip, not wanting to risk not giving her enough to heal. Peter held Jane until she regained full consciousness and sat up on her own beside him. With her knees pulled up to her chest Jane studied the view of the Jungle below them.

"You shouldn't have saved me. You should have just given up." Jane murmured after several long moments of silence. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, Peter was trying to understand where this lack of self-preservation was coming from.

"I will never give up on you, Jane. That's a promise." Peter stated fervently, not taking his eyes off of Jane even though she had yet to look at him.

"Everyone I've ever loved has given up on me. I'm not worth waiting for." Tears were falling down her cheeks at her words. Something that didn't escape Peter's notice.

"What happened Jane? Where did you go?" It was exactly the question Jane knew he would ask and exactly the question she wished he hadn't. It required rehashing what she had overheard at the Echo Caves.

"I left camp in search of Henry's family, one of the boys mentioned something about them being on the island." At the mention of one of his boys betraying him Peter's hands fisted in anger. He remained silent though, wanting to hear the rest of Jane's story. "I followed the boy's trail until I came across another trail. I followed it, to a cave." So Jane had made it to the Echo Cave then, at least that part had gone according to plan. Although, her being shot with a poison arrow was definitely not part of the plan. Even though she was hurting Peter couldn't help but feel a little happy. Because that hurt could mean only one thing: she found out the truth.

"Will. When he cheated on me, he still remembered me. He remembered everything. I wasn't worth waiting for, fighting for. He just gave up on me." Jane choked out, her words solidifying what Peter had already presumed. Peter almost wanted to smirk at Will's stupidity, how he ended up unknowingly revealing his secret to Jane himself, but he held back with effort so Jane wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"He's an idiot love. And a pirate. Pirates 'pillage and plunge' to get what they want. Not the most loyal types." Peter couldn't keep an edge of happiness out of his voice, something Jane noticed. It drew her attention back to him, when it had been on past events. It also made her realize something.

"You knew they were here. You never told Henry or me. You lied." She accused, raising to her feet in anger. Peter rose with her, crossing his arms in front of him in defense. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted you to admit to yourself that you still feel like a lost girl. That you don't belong with them. You belong with me. I will not let them take you." Jane was surprised at his truthfulness, expecting him to lie once more and claim he hadn't known they were here. She hadn't expected one of the reasons for him not telling her to be because he didn't want Jane to leave.

"Why do you even care? It's not like you fought so hard to keep me last time." Jane challenged gruffly spreading her arms in question.

"I did care. I did fight. For a century I searched for you. I never found you. And I have regretted leaving you that night ever since." Peter answered just as angrily, taking a step closer to Jane. "You were always the one Jane. You are the only one that's ever mattered." Reaching out Peter took hold of Jane's hands, intertwining his fingers with hers, before leaning in closer and capturing her lips with his. Just like their first kiss.

Jane was taken off guard with Peter's answer as well as with the kiss. Without thinking she returned it, reveling in the familiar feeling of Peter's lips. He tasted like rain, fresh and sweet yet wild. Even when her thoughts caught up to her she didn't pull away. If anything she put even more into that kiss. It had been a very emotional day. Removing her hands from Peter's, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Peter wrapped his own arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and smirking when he felt her gasp at the contact.

Just as after their first kiss, Jane was blushing when they finally separated. Unlike last time, she didn't have loud, dancing lost boys as a distraction to fall back on. This time she had to face the awkwardness head on.

"You haven't lost your touch, I'll give you that," were the first words that came out of Jane's mouth. It resulted in Peter smirking down at her as he pulled her against his side. "Woah there buddy, we might have shared a kiss, but that doesn't mean I'm all hunky dory with everything you've done thus far." Jane responded, shrugging out of Peter's grasp.

"And what exactly have I done that's offended you?" Peter inquired, his good mood evident, despite Jane pulling away. He was entirely too pleased with himself after that kiss. "All I've done since you've gotten here is been hospitable. I've even given you my bed."

"You had Greg and Tamara kidnap my brother. You're the reason we're both here. You have yet to tell me why you want Henry. You let my brothers square off with a poison arrow in the mix. And you never mentioned Henry's family was here." Jane counted off on her fingers the offenses Peter had done. There were probably more, but those were the ones Jane could currently remember.

"You want to know why I want Henry, love?" Peter asked her, deciding to tackle the one that probably meant the most to her. The one that, if answered correctly, might win over her favor for good. "It's because of a prophecy. He's the one that's going to save magic. He's Neverland's savior."

"What do you mean Henry's going to 'save magic,' the magic here seems fine." Jane responded, pointing to herself and her new, not-dying state as evidence.

"Trust me, it is far from fine. The islands been losing its magic for years. It's almost gone completely. Which is why I need Henry, and why we will be walking back to camp." Moving a branch out of Jane's way, Peter motioned for her to proceed him into the jungle. He couldn't risk wasting magic on transporting them back. It had been excusable to use magic to save Jane, but now she was safe he vowed to not use magic unnecessarily. Besides, it gave him more time alone with her.

Jane kept her distance on the trek back to camp, a little embarrassed about giving into Peter. The whole saving magic thing might have sounded good, but she wasn't entirely convinced. Making Jane walk all the way back to camp could just be Peter's form of punishing her for leaving camp earlier. She had to admit, his worry over her possibly dying was real. Even Peter couldn't fake that.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asked after a long while of silence. They were almost to the camp and Jane hadn't spoken a word to him.

"How all the guys in my life always seem to lie and hurt me." Jane responded candidly as she ducked under another low hanging branch. "Has me considering joining Blue in the convent if I ever make it back to Storybrook."

"That would be such a waste," Peter answered, playing along even though he knew Jane would not be returning to Storybrook. "You're too fun to hang around nuns, love. Not to mention your impeccable kissing abilities." Sending a wink at her had Jane rolling her eyes, which didn't exactly counter the slight blush and small smile. Peter's flirtatious humor had always resulted in a similar reaction.

Silence continued between the pair until they reached camp as Jane wasn't quite sure what to say in response to Peter's comment. Peter stayed annoyingly close to Jane's side, reminding her that she would most likely be watched rather closely after her little stunt. There would be no other chance for her to leave camp, not that she had much ambitions of being able to succeed a second time. The pair came upon Felix first, who seemed extremely relieved that Jane was not dead. In his normal manor of masking his emotions he simply gave her a small smile before turning to Peter, though Jane had seen the extent of his relief in his eyes.

Scanning the clearing, Jane found Henry sitting on the outskirts and facing away from the camp. Moving away from the group Jane came to sit beside Henry, who didn't even look up at her. It had Jane wondering if he was angry with her. Had he thought she left camp in an attempt to run away, that she had abandoned him to save herself?

"You're family's here kid," Jane whispered softly after glancing back towards the fire to make sure Peter didn't notice she was with Henry. She had a sneaking suspicion he wouldn't want her enlightening Henry to this fact.

"How do you know?" Henry muttered dejectedly, seeming intent on studying the dirt.

"Because I left camp to find them, to prove to you they were here. And I did find them." Henry's attention swiftly switched course as he turned to stare hopefully up at Jane.

"You went to get proof? You were going to come back?" Though Henry had first felt betrayed when he heard that Jane had left the camp without him, he couldn't help the feeling of relief to know she hadn't abandoned him.

"Damn straight I was coming back for you." Jane answered with a reassuring smile before pulling Emma's necklace from her pocket and dangling it in front of Henry.

"They're really here? On the island?" Henry asked, grabbing the necklace for further inspection. It was his mothers, the one she always wore. They were here, Jane was telling the truth. Jane simply nodded, smiling back at the hope and happiness that was shining in her younger brother's eyes. That was the Henry Jane knew and loved.

"There you two are," Peter's greeting had the smile falling from Henry's face as he refused to acknowledge Peter, staring out into the jungle instead. Jane was relieved to see that Henry had the sense to hide the necklace from Peter. "Care to take a stroll Henry? There's someplace special I'd like to show you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Henry refuted Peter's invitation gruffly.

"Why not Henry?" Peter asked, sounding concerned as he came to kneel behind him and Jane.

"I think you're lying to me," Henry stated blatantly, making Jane flinch slightly. She knew exactly what Henry was going to say, and she also knew Peter would know exactly who had told Henry his family was here. It was going to be slightly more than awkward. "My family. They're here. On Neverland. I know it."

"What makes you so sure?" Peter asked, his eyes shifting to Jane who was studiously avoiding his gaze.

"It doesn't matter," Henry retorted, not wanting to throw his sister into the crossfire. He had no idea that Pan was very much aware that Jane had told Henry.

"No, it doesn't. But I would be remiss if I didn't point out what does." Peter was on edge, frustrated with Henry's reaction and it did not escape the notice of Henry or Jane. "If your family's here Henry, why haven't they come for you?"

Pan's challenging gaze met Jane's, asking her as much as her brother that question. It was one Jane didn't have the answer to. True, she had found Henry's family. However she had found them in a cave, for some odd reason, not seeming to be trying too hard to save Henry, or herself. Why hadn't they come for them?

"Maybe you're keeping them from me," Henry answered, turning to face Peter for the first time since he had approached him.

"Henry I promise you. I'm not holding your family prisoner." Though Jane didn't want to believe him, she knew Peter, and he never broke a promise. It would have been more than easy to believe they had been held captive in the cave, but then again, they seemed fully aware of how to exit the cave.

"Then why do you keep disappearing into the jungle?" Henry accused. "You're hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what it is." Without another word Henry stormed off into the Jungle. Jane was going to follow him, rising from her seat, before Peter's voice interrupted her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, love. You're not leaving the camp anytime soon. Not after what happened the last time you left." Jane weighed her chances of making it if she ran, but knew it was useless. With a glare at Peter she brushed by him, passing Felix on her way towards the center of the camp. If she couldn't follow Henry, the least she could do is get as far away from Peter as possible.

"It would appear we're losing the boy." Felix murmured as he came to a standstill beside Peter.

"He just requires some effort. Given his lineage I expect nothing less." Peter announced with confidence, meeting Felix's gaze with a knowing smile.

…AABA…

"_Come on lad, focus on the lady." Malcom demanded as he set the cards up for the hundredth time._

"_I don't want to focus on the bloody lady." Peter responded gruffly tossing the cards aside and crossing his arms over his chest. _

"_This is how we make ends meet boy, how we put food in our stomachs. Come now, Rumpel is counting on you." Malcom insisted, making Peter turn towards his younger brother who was sleeping in the corner of the square._

"_You mean how we make money for you to dwindle away at the pub." Peter wasn't an idiot, he knew his father spent the money they swindled from people on ale at the pub. _

"_Just keep practicing," Malcom ordered as he started down the alleyway, most likely to grab a beer from the pub that Peter knew was Malcom's favorite. _

_With nothing else to do Peter did as he was told, he continued practicing with the cards. Even though all he really wanted to do was rip the cards into a million tiny pieces. It was in the middle of shuffling that Peter was approached by two guards. Looking around he spotted his father had returned, but he refused to look at Peter, even when Peter asked if he could do something for the men._

"_Is this the one then?" They asked Malcom who simply nodded, still avoiding his son's confused gaze._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Peter demanded when the guard on the right took a hold of him gruffly, cuffing his hands in tight iron clasps. In answer to his question the other guard slammed down the wanted poster._

"_You conned the wrong man this time boy." The guard sneered as he tossed a sack of coins to Malcom, the prize money for turning in Peter._

"_Father! Please, tell them the truth. I didn't do it." Peter struggled against the cuffs, only to have the metal dig deeper into his skin. Malcom didn't say a single word and Peter was beginning to see that he wasn't ever going to. He had turned his own son over to make a profit. This had been the plan to replenish the money they had lost the other night. "Rumpel!" Peter turned towards his brother who had awaken from his slumber at the commotion. Surely Rumpel would defend him. Rumpel had been just as disappointed and betrayed by their father as Peter had._

_To Peter's horror, Rumpel remained silent, moving to their father's side as the cards drug his brother away. His family was leaving him to rot away in a jail cell just for money. That realization both hurt Peter as well as stirred anger inside him. He would not forget this betrayal. _

…AABA…

"Make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble," Peter ordered Felix before following after Henry. He had given him enough of a head start.

Felix would have looked after Jane regardless if Peter had ordered it or not. The truth of the matter was, when he saw Jane after being struck with an arrow laced with Night Shade he had been terrified. He had always protected his sister from the world, especially their father and his murderous rampages. To see her on the brink of death was something he had been unprepared for.

"I don't need a baby sitter." Jane commented when Felix sat down beside her.

"Last time you were left alone, you almost died. So I'd beg to differ." Felix retorted as he leaned against his club. Jane had to admit he had a point. And she'd rather have Felix on watch-Jane duty than any of the other Lost Boys. At least he actually cared what happened to her instead of only caring if Pan got angry like the other Lost Boys.

"Almost dying is another thing to add to the list of reasons why I will need intense therapy when I get back to Storybrook. Double sessions at Dr. Hopper's are definitely in order and probably heavy doses of anti-depressants." Felix didn't understand half of what Jane was talking about. Dr. Hopper and antidepressants included. He did, however, understand that Jane still had an inkling of hope of leaving the island. Which was pretty much impossible for her now, whether Pan allowed it or not.

"You can't leave the island Jane." Felix thought she at least deserved to know that.

"I know, I know. 'Peter Pan never fails' and 'no one leaves the island without Peter's permission'." Jane answered tiredly, air quotes included and all. She was getting tired of hearing the same spiel over and over. They had to come up with newer catch phrases.

"No, you physically cannot leave the island, unless you want to die." Felix wasn't surprised Peter hadn't told her. They both knew Jane well. If she had known, there was an even bigger chance she would have refused to drink the water. In the end, the secret was needed to spare Jane's life.

"What are you talking about?" Apprehension was thick in Jane's voice as her eyebrows furrowed together.

"You drank water from the Neverland Falls to heal your body of the poison. Neverland's magic is inside you now. You're tied to this island. If you leave, the water's effects will reverse and you will die." If Felix hadn't known better, he would have thought it was another one of Pan's plans to keep Jane. But Felix did know better. Pan was too confident to resort to poisoning Jane in order to keep her here.

"I didn't agree to that! I never wanted the magic inside me. Get it out!" Jane demanded hysterically, completely horrified at the prospect of being forced to stay in Neverland, or leave and die.

"What's done is done. There is no undoing it." Felix shrugged nonchalantly. He wasn't as opposed to Jane staying on Neverland as Jane seemed to be. In fact he was completely for it.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?!" Jane shook Felix by the shoulders to try and get some kind of emotion out of him other than his normal indifference. Did he truly no longer care much about anything?

"You're alive. That's all I care about." Once again there was no emotion in his voice, but Jane was still touched regardless. "You being safe is all I ever wanted. It's my 'happy ending'." The sentiment sounded strange from Felix, even with the slight sarcasm. He had never been emotional, except perhaps when he got angry at their father.

"I'm not sure I believe in happy endings anymore. Not for me at least." Anytime Jane had gotten close to a Happy Ending something went terribly wrong: she was put under a sleeping curse, she was transported to a new world with no memories of her old life, she was cheated on. Happy endings eluded her. Perhaps if she had actually consented to being labeled a princess back when Regina offered, maybe she would have had a happy ending. Princesses always seemed to get Happy Endings. Snow, Cinderella, Belle, they all got Happy Endings.

"Maybe you've been trying for the wrong Happy Endings." Felix suggested. He didn't believe that Jane couldn't have one. If Felix could have a Happy Ending, Jane could.

"What do you mean?" How could there be a wrong Happy Ending? Jane thought they were all pretty much the same, seeing as they all had one thing in common: they left people happy.

"Maybe your attempts at a Happy Ending have all failed because your real Happy Ending is here. With Peter and me." Jane considered Felix's words. Though she could see the merit behind the theory, Jane would rather believe she had no Happily Ever After. Because if what Felix suggested was true, then Jane could have had her Happy Ending a long time ago. It would also mean, she would never have formed the friendships she had now, nor would she have Henry as her brother. Everything would be different, and Jane wasn't quite willing to give up her life in Storybrook.

"Perhaps," Jane allowed. "But right now, my Happy Ending isn't on the top of my priority list. Getting Henry home is." If it was true, and Jane couldn't leave Neverland without dying, the least she could do is make sure Henry got off the island with his family.

"Only you," Felix drawled with a shake of his head. Jane never had put herself first. Always the one to look after others and make sure their needs were covered. It was something Felix had always admired and yet it had always frustrated him.

"Do you know why Henry's family haven't come for him yet?" Jane wondered aloud. Her thoughts had drifted from Henry's family saving him to Pan's earlier statement. It wasn't as though Jane expected Felix to truly answer her question, she was just speaking aloud.

"That's a question you'd have to ask Henry's family I suppose." As expected, Felix's answer was less than helpful. "I see you've already counted yourself out of the rescue equation." Jane hadn't meant to do it, it was a subconscious slip of the tongue. It simply made sense that Henry's family was there to save Henry. Of course, there were a couple people who might be there for Jane: Regina and Will being the top two contenders. Jane wasn't sure she wanted Will to be there for her anymore. As for the others, she figured even for Regina, it would always come down to saving Henry first. He was the important one.

"Henry's flesh and blood to most of them. That trumps the mayor's charity case every time. If it came down to a choice, they'd choose him." Jane responded candidly, seemingly undisturbed by that fact.

"Why the longing to return to your old life then?" Felix didn't get it. Why would Jane be so determined to go with people she admitted wanted Henry more than her? Especially when she could be somewhere where she would come first.

"It doesn't matter. It's not as if I'm going to be leaving anytime soon thanks to the magic water Peter forced down my throat." Jane grumbled, trying to hide the fact that she didn't really have a good answer, or any answer for that matter, to Felix's question.

"And I have yet to receive a Thank You for that; saving your life and all." Peter cut into the conversation, startling Jane as she hadn't noticed him returning.

"I'm still waiting for several apologies that are about as likely to be given as my thanks is. I was perfectly fine with death." Peter was less than happy at Jane's passivity about her life. She never gave up on anyone else—which could be quite annoying—yet she was so quick to give up on herself.

"I've never known you to be so selfish Jane." Peter commented offhandedly. It was indeed extremely selfish of her, willing to die in order to escape her pain only to force pain upon those who loved her. Jane, however, had never looked at it that way. Just one glance at Felix's stony expression upon her casual dismissal of her life illustrated just how selfish it really was.

"I drank the damn water, didn't I?" Jane snapped, not taking kindly to being called selfish. In the end she had done the selfless thing, just because Peter had wanted her to, had begged her to. She didn't even want to start thinking about how easily she gave into him, both with the water and the kiss. "Now where can I get some food around here? Almost dying made me hungry."

* * *

><p><em>AN Happy Black Friday to all the American readers! Did you all hit the stores last night/today? And I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving (Again to those who read this and celebrate it). A Big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Chapter 4 had more reviews than I was expecting and it made me smile. Thanks also for those who follow/favorite both this story and me! Chapter 5 is here. Let me know what ya think!  
><em>

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6: White Lies

Chapter 6 White Lies

When Jane said she wanted food, she did not mean she wanted to go hunting for it. But that's exactly where she was, hunting with Peter and a bow and arrow she didn't have a clue how to use. Of course Peter was more than happy to teach her. Standing behind her, Peter turned her body sideways before lowering her right elbow with one hand and gripping her left hand on the bow in his other.

"Use your core for stabilization and inhale," Peter whispered the next instructions into Jane's ear, which was slightly distracting. Being that close to Peter in general was distracting, and Jane highly doubted if she would hit any game let alone the tree she was currently aiming for. "Now release," Peter ordered.

Doing as she was told, Jane let the arrow fly. Surprisingly enough it hit the tree, just not the mark Peter had carved on the tree. Still, much better than the last 10 attempts. Peter's hands were still resting against her and she hadn't realized she was still holding her breath until Peter murmured 'breathe Jane' in her ear. She could hear his smirk, before she turned her head to find his eyes glinting wickedly at her.

"Ready to try a moving target?" He asked jovially. Peter was very much enjoying this excuse to be close to her as well as this time he had her to himself. Though it had started as a way to distract her from the inevitable questions of where Felix was going with a bag of supplies, it turned out to be distracting for the both of them.

"Not really," Jane responded, though it didn't make a difference. If she wanted to eat, she had to pitch in. Those were Peter's words. It didn't matter when she brought up all the points against hunting: she had never killed anything in her life, she didn't know how to track an animal, she couldn't use a bow, and technically Peter had previously called her a guest and guests shouldn't have to do things like hunt.

Their prey was to be a wild hog. Peter helped Jane track, kneeling down to point out prints in the mud or broken branches that led them towards their dinner. Jane didn't mind the tracking bit, it was nice to see that side of Peter again. The side that enjoyed introducing her to new things. It was made even better seeing as he had momentarily lost his arrogance while tracking, too focused on the hunt. Although it all came back once they found the hog and Jane missed her target after 4 attempts. With a smug smile Peter gently took the bow from Jane and faster than she thought possible he had taken aim and hit the pig. Even though he was a show off, she couldn't hide that she was impressed. Which, of course, only increased Peter's smugness.

"I'm not really sure you deserve to get any of this." Peter commented as he drug the dead pig behind them. "I practically did all of the work."

"I'll just add starving me to death to the endless list of offenses you've made towards me." Jane replied candidly, trying to hide her small smile that would only make Peter feel more accomplished.

"Perhaps I can be…persuaded to share." Stepping in front of Jane, Peter raised his eyebrow as he smiled down at her, making his proposition quite clear.

"Sounds like coercion to me" Jane crossed her arms, not yielding to Peter's demands.

"I prefer to call it incentive," Peter whispered, leaning his face closer to Jane's. All she had to do was lean forward a couple inches and their lips would meet. It was tempting, something she was trying not to admit to herself. Mustering up her self-control, Jane took a step back before going around Peter and continuing on her way back to camp.

As much as Jane had tried to hide it, Peter could see right through her. He knew her tells. Which was why he let her take the lead, following behind her with a satisfied smile. He would definitely enjoy having Jane around again. Especially when she finally got rid of the wall she had built up over the years. By the looks of it, it wouldn't be long before Peter tore down those walls. All he had to get around was her innate connection with the Evil Queen and Henry.

Once again Peter had to abandon Jane at camp whilst he went to ensure the plan was going accordingly. As soon as he had Henry's heart, and his immortality was secured, then he would have all the time in the world to work on Jane and earn her forgiveness. Jane never needed to know that Henry had died. Peter could simply let her think that Henry left Neverland with his family, that the Queen had left her behind in order to save Henry. Of course, it would probably hurt her at first, but she would get over it. It would be better than her hating him for killing her brother and sending her family away.

"That's a hefty hog you bagged," Felix commented, startling Jane so much that she almost dropped the meat she had been eating. She hadn't heard Felix approaching, in fact she hadn't seen him all day. It seemed as soon as Peter left Felix showed up and vice versa. Almost as though they were trading off on babysitting duty. Little did she know the two were playing a literal game of keep away with her. The point of the game being to keep her away from Wendy and Henry until Peter could convince him to give up his heart.

"That was all Peter's doing. But don't tell the other boys, I'm letting them think I'm just that good." Jane answered once she had settled back in her skin.

"You didn't take well to hunting then?" Felix hadn't expected Jane to be very good at it. Her aim had never been accurate. Peter had known that as well, when he insisted taking her. The most likely reason was so he'd have another reason to show off. He did enjoy showing off.

"All I need is practice. I hit the tree just fine." Jane's insistence had Felix's lips pulling up into a smile. It wasn't just the picture of Jane hunting a tree that had him smiling. It was the fact that something had happened over the past week that had obviously changed Jane's perspective of remaining on the island. Whether she was aware of it or not, she wasn't fighting the idea of staying.

"Naturally," He responded indifferently as he took his own piece of the pig. It didn't matter who had bagged it, it was fresh meat. Fresh meat was always better. At Jane's unhappy glance Felix sighed, reaching for his water sac and offered it to Jane. "Will a peace offering make things right again?"

"It's a start," Jane responded, taking the water. The saltiness of the wild boar had left her fairly parched, resulting in several gulps. "What's in there? It's a bit sweet for water." Jane commented as she handed it back. Felix had barely gotten the lie of berry and mint leaves out before Jane slipped into unconsciousness. Catching her before her head could hit the ground, Felix gently moved her to the side of the clearing, beneath a tree. Taking a seat beside her he silently continued eating while ensuring Jane remained safe and sound dozing beside him.

…AABA…

"Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time." Regina announced as she took in the rag tag group before her with their weapons drawn. As if weapons were and feat against magic.

"What are you two doing here?" Snow questioned, slight indignation in her words. Regina had, after all, abandoned them all to go off on her own.

"The same as you, except we actually have a chance," Regina seemed almost giddy as she turned towards Gold and the box he held in his hands. "Pandora's box. It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid."

Neal was not at all pleased to see his father again. Not after Pan had enlightened him to the prophecy, to why his father was really on the island. It didn't matter if his father did have the mythical Pandora's Box or that it might do exactly what Regina claimed. His father could not be trusted.

"Your father is the Dark One?" Tink clarified, overhearing Neal's comment to Emma.

"Yeah and he's not getting anywhere near Henry or Jane." This confused them all, though Emma was the first to question it. At the revelation of Jane's past encounter with Rumpelstiltskin and the prophecy the group quickly turned against Rumpelstiltskin.

"Everything I've done has been to protect both Henry and the girl. To rescue them from Pan." Rumpelstiltskin's claims were taken with a grain of salt. They went against every evidence of Rumpel's character. Eventually a compromise was struck. Rumpelstiltskin relinquished the box to Neal and in return the group allowed him to tag along on their mission to save both Henry and Jane. As the others took off in the Jungle, ready to finish their mission, Rumpelstiltskin stopped Neal.

"Look, you may think you know who you're up against, but you don't." Rumpel implored, hoping his son would heed his words of warning.

"Then tell me, what really happened between you two." Rumpelstiltskin was at a loss. It's not as if he had warned his soon with no reason. Pan was tricky and didn't play fair. But the reason Rumpel was so hesitant to rehash his and Pan's past, was because that Rumpel himself was partly to blame for how it all had ended; for how Pan had turned out.

…AABA…

_Peter had lost track of the days that had gone by. Had stopped counting after the third one. It was the pain that had the day's blending together. His lips were cracked and his throat dry from dehydration, his neck and wrists chafed and sore from being locked up in the stocks for days. Thus was his punishment for the crime he hadn't committed. His sentence time was as yet undetermined. Or at least, they hadn't informed him how long he would have to endure this torture. _

"_Peter?" The small, hesitant voice immediately pulled Peter from his thoughts. He hadn't expected to hear his name. It wasn't one of the things the crowds would shout out as they threw vegetables at him throughout the day. _

"_What are you doing here Rumpel?" Rumpelstiltskin stepped out from the shadows of the nearby buildings at Peter's question, inching his way closer to his brother._

"_I've come to free you. To free us all." The boy stated, coming to a standstill in front of his brother. It was the first time he had the courage to visit his brother in the stocks. As expected, it twisted his heart with guilt. It was partially Rumpel's fault Peter was in there. If he had only spoken the truth to the guards when Peter had asked him to, Peter wouldn't be here._

"_Really, and how to you plan on doing that?" Peter spat out, still angry with Rumpel. All the times Peter had put Rumpel before himself and look at where it had gotten him. The little bugger up and lied by omission, letting Peter be wrongfully committed and punished for a crime that wasn't his._

"_For starters, I've got these." Holding up the keys to the stall, Peter was shocked to silence. "I nicked them off a guard earlier."_

_Stepping up onto the platform, Rumpel carefully went through each key until he found the one that unlocked Peter's padlock. With a creak the wooden prison was lifted, and Peter immediately went to rubbing his wrists that were rubbed raw. The joy of being released from the prison was short lived as Peter realized he hadn't truly gotten his freedom. Not only will the guards be after him once they realize he was missing, but even if he did escape them there was the prison of being a child of a gambling drunk. _

"_What made you decide to save me now?" Peter asked almost in accusation, turning towards his younger brother._

"_Because now I've got a way for all of us to escape this world: papa, you, and me. Now I have this." Rumpel pulled a clear bean out from his pocket, handing it to Peter for him to inspect. _

"_What is it?" Peter asked, taking it from Rumpel and holding it between his thumb and forefinger to examine it._

"_It's a magic bean. It creates a portal that will take you wherever it is you wish to go." Wherever he wanted to go. Peter knew where he would want to go, though he wasn't sure it existed outside of his dreams. And the idea of sharing that world with his father, even his little brother who had proved to be a traitor, showing where his loyalties lied, was unthinkable. _

"_Does papa know about this?" Peter asked, although he was fairly sure that he didn't. If their father had known, he would have already disappeared with the bean, taking it for himself to sell off for more money to spend on ale. _

"_No, he's been gone for a little while, searching for a job." A job, their father? As if. Poor, gullible Rumpel, believing their father would actually try to get an honest job. "He left me with some ladies who gave me the bean to escape this world. I wanted to escape with my family, so I came to get you. Now we just need to find papa." _

"_You know we'll probably find papa a lot faster if we split up to search for him. We can meet back in the middle of the square in an hour." Peter offered, although finding their father was one of the last things he actually wanted to do. When Rumpel accepted, Peter tucked the bean into the satchel at Rumple's waist, telling him to keep it safe before heading off in the opposite direction of his brother._

_Peter walked to the outskirts of town without running into anyone. There, between the edge of the town and the trees that started the border of the forest he pulled the bean from the cuff of his sleeve. It had been the first time he had successfully completed follow the lady, this time with a bean rather than the card. His poor, gullible brother actually thought Peter would agree to live the rest of his life with their joke of a father and a traitor brother. That belief had blinded Rumpel into thinking the stone that Peter had placed in his pouch had actually been the bean. Without even a second thought about what he was doing, peter tossed the bean on the ground, creating a swirling ring of light that could only be the portal like Rumpel had said._

"_I want to go the place where my family doesn't exist, where there are no adults to get in my way, where I make the rules and anything is possible. A place where magic exists, magic that belongs to me. I want to go to Neverland." With that thought kept tucked in his mind he conjured up the image of the world he had gone to in his dreams while he had been forced to sleep in the stocks before closing his eyes and jumping into the portal. And just like that he left the Enchanted Forest and his family behind him forever._

…AABA…

It was only a half hour since Pan had left with Henry for skull island when it happened, the attack on the camp. Felix never even saw it coming, too busy picturing the future with Jane and Peter once this was all over. The sleeping spell hit before he could even react.

"Where's Pan?" Neal questioned as their rescue group made their way into the camp after Regina's spell.

"I don't know. Where's Henry?" Emma replied, as she began frantically checking each sleeping boy for her son.

"He's got to be here somewhere," Charming reassured as he went to search the edge of the camp.

"Jane!" Regina called as she caught sight of her daughter. At least they had found one of the three they had come in search for. Regina rushed towards Jane to ensure she was alright, Will swift on her heals. When Jane checked out okay, Regina reluctantly allowed Will to lift her in his arms as they continued to search the camp for Henry.

"Help!" The cry had everyone running in its direction, curious as to who the sleeping spell had missed.

Emma got to her first: the girl in the cage. Both the girl and Emma were thoroughly confused, the former because there was an adult on the island, the latter because there was a girl there. Neither one was supposed to be in Neverland, according to Pan's rules, and yet there they were. The confusion only increased when the others appeared as Neal apparently knew the girl in the cage. Turns out the girl in the cage, Wendy, and her family had taken Neal in a long time ago. She had followed him to Neverland to rescue him and bring him home and had been there ever since. Upon freeing her, Neal began to question her about Henry, but she denied knowing anything about Henry.

"She's lying," Rumpel insisted as he took a step closer to the girl. "I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize the burden. She knows where Henry is."

The group swiftly turned on Wendy, questioning her loyalty to Pan. It had Wendy quick to explain how Pan had Michael and John back in their world. The only way to keep them safe is for her to do exactly as Pan says.

"Trust me, whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word." Rumpelstiltskin informed the girl, recalling the night he had trusted Peter to help him find they're father. When Peter stole the bean and used it to escape himself, alone.

"Pan told Henry that he needs his heart to save magic. It's a lie. He needs it to save himself." Though Wendy's statement was a surprise to all of them, Will was the only one who took it as a sign from the universe. In his mind he just heard the universe presenting him with an opportunity.

…AABA…

When Felix regained consciousness it was to find himself tied up with the rest of the lost boys. That wasn't what irked him though. What really bothered him was Jane was no longer next to him. Scanning his surrounding's frantically, Felix let out a sigh of relief when he found Jane lying several feet away, still sleeping off the drug induced sleep. It took him a moment to work past his initial terror at the possibility of losing Jane before he took in the others: the ones who had captured the lost boys. A black haired boy sat close by Jane, which made Felix narrow his eyes in dislike before taking in the more familiar faces of Tinkerbell and Hook.

To say that Jane was confused when she woke up was an understatement. Too much had happened while she was asleep and taking in all those changes at once resulted in momentarily disorientation. During that period of disorientation Jane allowed herself to be comforted by the person beside her, until she realized that person was Will. At that enlightenment she quickly disengaged from his hold on her.

"What's going on here? Where's Henry, and the others? Where's Peter?" Jane asked, glancing around the campsite, her eyes landing on Felix. He had to know something, right?

"Pan took Henry to Skull Rock. The others went to save him." Unfortunately for Jane, Will was the one who answered, forcing her attention back towards him.

"What do you mean save him? Save him from what?" Jane couldn't help but feel as though she had fallen asleep at entirely the wrong time. All the important stuff seemed to have happened while she took an unintended nap.

"Pan needs Henry's heart to save himself. He gets Henry's heart he'll be unstoppable and Henry will be dead." That news hit Jane like a punch to the gut. She immediately wanted to refute it, to say that Peter wouldn't do that. The problem was, it sounded exactly like something he would do. It also made a lot of things make sense.

"He lied to me." Those were the words Jane murmured once she felt as though she could breathe again.

"No Jane, Peter never lied to you," Felix was quick to interrupt, to correct the inaccurate picture the boy had created. "Henry's heart is needed to save Neverland, just as he said. If Peter dies, Neverland's magic is gone and Neverland dies with him as well as everyone on the island."

"So what, you're saying killing Henry is for the good of the many? Henry is my brother! There must be another way." Jane was the eternal optimist. Felix felt sorry for that optimism now. There was no other way, not in the way Jane was thinking. Either Henry lived, and Peter and the island died, or Henry died and Peter as well as the island survived. She couldn't save them both.

"The other way is to get Henry before Pan gets his heart," Hook broke into the teenager's debate, trying to stave off a breakdown at all possible costs.

"I meant a way where they both survive," Jane pointed out, a harsh edge creeping into her tone upon her frustration.

"Why would you ever want Pan to survive? After all of the horrible things he has done." This time the interruption came from a girl Jane hadn't noticed up till that point. She sat untethered at the edge of the lost boys, meaning she wasn't deemed a threat to the rescue mission.

"Who the Hell are you?" There were no girls on the island. At least, that's what Peter had said. Though, Jane was wondering how much of what Peter said had been a lie.

"That's Wendy Darling. Seems Pan has been keeping her prisoner on the island for centuries now in order to coerce her brothers into helping him find Henry and get him to Neverland." Will jumped in, answering for the girl before Wendy even had a chance, not bothering to hide his enthusiasm—something that didn't go unnoticed by Jane. He was too ecstatic about pointing out all the things Pan had kept from Jane, he never thought about the repercussions of his words.

"You could at least try to hide your happiness at everything I've known being torn apart," Jane shouted, taking her anger out on Will at the moment. It was better than taking it out on the poor girl who had been prisoner to the island. If she could get away with it, Jane would have stormed off into the jungle in order to be alone with her these new developments. However, she knew she wouldn't get more than a few yards before one of the three followed after her.

Instead she made due with retreating to the farthest edge of the group, leaning her back against a large rock and curling her knees up till the met her forehead. She was tired of the lies and the half-truths. She didn't know who or what to believe anymore. Everyone seemed to have their own agenda. Gripping her shins tightly she started repeating a mantra in her head of everything she knew to be true, blocking out the bickering that ensued between Will and Felix.

* * *

><p><em>AN Hey everyone! I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I also apologize that it his much shorter than the others. This seemed a good stopping point. I have more planned continuing into storybrooke. Hope you enjoy the update. Below is a link to my pinterest page for this fanfic. Included in it are options for Jane and Will (as well as pics of peter). If you feel like checking it out, let me know which Jane and Will you prefer. If you don't like my choices I'd be happy to hear who you picture as Will and Jane :)_

_Rach_

_Xoxo_

okay so i tried to paste the link here but fanfiction won't let me so if you go to the pinterest web site and search "An awfully big adventure character inspiration" under the boards tab you can get to it that way.


End file.
